Vermelho e Preto
by Azami-san
Summary: Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Em uma noite apenas seu mundo havia mudado completamente e agora seu futuro se apresentava no vermelho que seria sangue e no preto que seria solidão. Mas a vida tem suas próprias artimanhas afinal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vermelho e Preto **_

_Por Azami-San_

**Capitulo I – Ela Esta Perdida Por Dentro**

**-X-**

"_**H**__**á **__**um certo momento **__**q**__**ue tod**__**a**__** su**__**a**__** vid**__**a**__** s**__**a**__**i do seu curso. Nesse momento de desespero, **__**q**__**uem você ser**__**á**__**? Você b**__**a**__**ix**__**a**__**r**__**a a**__** gu**__**a**__**rd**__**a**__** e **__**a**__**ch**__**a**__**r**__**á **__**conforto em **__**a**__**lguém **__**q**__**ue n**__**ão**__** esper**__**a**__**v**__**a**__**? Você enfrent**__**a**__**r**__**á **__** seus m**__**a**__**iores medos cor**__**a**__**josamente? E seguir**__**á **__**em frente com fé? Ou você **_**v****a**_**i sucumbir**______**á **__**insegur**__**a**__**nç**__**a**__** d**__**a**__** su**__**a a**__**lm**__**a**__**?**__**"**_

**-X-**

Era noite. Faziam, naquele mesmo horário, três semanas desde que saíra de Konoha sem a permissão da hokage, sem avisar a ninguém. Nem mesmo ao Naruto, seu melhor amigo durante tantos anos. Mas afinal, porque perturbar ele que estava tão feliz por receber a notícia de que a Hinata estava grávida? Não fazia sentido deixá-lo preocupado, mas do que evidentemente já estava com ela. Além do mais ele tentaria a impedir ou iria querer acompanhá-la e isso não poderia permitir, não queria colocar em risco a vida do garoto - agora homem, pai de família - que sempre estivera ao seu lado. Não estava tão cega de ódio a ponto de arriscar a vida de mais alguém naquela missão quase suicida. Aquele era um assunto seu.

Entrou no bar de baixa categoria sem se preocupar com os olhares maliciosos que os vários homens no local lançavam sobre ela. Apesar de usar uma capa negra com capuz sobre o pequeno short preto e blusinha de alças verde escura, notava-se as curvas bem feitas do corpo da kunoichi. Ela havia deixado o Haitate na aldeia, não necessitava dele ali, já que não estava em uma missão oficial. Aquela altura achava que ate poderia ter sido tomada como nukenin, como o Sasuke. Engraçado, pensava ela, ela julgara tanto o Sasuke por tudo o que ele havia feito e agora estava seguindo pelo mesmo caminho. Certo que muitas das coisas que ele fizera, ela não faria, como lutar contra Konoha ou ate mesmo matar pessoas que não lhe fizeram nada, mas agora não o julgaria mais, embora não tivesse porque desculpa-lo depois de todo o sofrimento que ele lhe provocou.

Por ousadia da vida, sim, ela ainda o amava. Mas não era mais a garota tola que o perdoaria assim que ele lhe desse um sorriso e ela achava mesmo que isso era muito improvável de ocorrer. O Sasuke não tinha mais o poder atordoante e ridiculamente sem noção que tinha sobre ela outrora. Ou ao menos ela achava isso.

Mas apenas uma pequena parte de sua mente conseguia pensar naquilo. O resto do seu ser estava concentrado no ódio, em traçar planos de reconhecimento do território e ataque ao inimigo.

Pediu um copo de saquê e viu um atendente jovem servi-la deslumbrado. Bom, aquilo poderia lhe ser útil. Talvez pudesse conseguir a atenção do Haitate de outra forma que não fosse a força física... Seduzi-lo talvez fosse mais fácil. Era virgem, e isso a preocupava, pois não queria que sua primeira vez fosse em uma "missão" e ainda mais com a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo. Mas ela era uma kunoichi não era? Sabia que a Tsunade não fazia isso com ela e outras, mas que seduzir o inimigo era uma das tarefas dadas a ninjas mulheres em missões algumas vezes. Bem, de qualquer forma teria que esperar dois dias ate que ele aparecesse segundo suas informações.

Depois de esperar por quase uma hora chegou à conclusão que sua informante prostituta não apareceria naquela noite. Fazia uma semana que estava instalada na hospedagem simples que servia também de motel, nos fundos do barzinho e, nesse tempo, descobrira que o general costumava freqüentar aquele bar uma vez por mês ao menos, em datas regulares, para "visitar" uma ou outra puta. Uma delas havia aceitado dar informações a Sakura em troca de proteção contra um cliente violento, que estava ameaçando sua vida.

Não fora um trabalho difícil para Sakura o fazer desistir de atormentar a pobre mulher.

Saiu do bar e seguiu para a hospedagem. Poucos passos depois ela sentiu o sentido de alerta despertar. Estava sendo seguida. Não conseguia sentir o chakra, nem ouvir a aproximação, mas sabia que havia alguém se aproximando pelo movimento muito rápido que cortava o ar calmo daquela noite fria de inverno. Deveria ser um shinobi pela velocidade. Se ela não estivesse tão alerta ultimamente, não teria percebido com certeza a sutil aproximação.

Pegou rápida uma kunai e se pôs atrás de um tronco, evitando um possível ataque direto. Quando sentiu que o shinobi já estava próximo o bastante saiu de trás da arvore e o imprensou contra o mesmo tronco numa velocidade que surpreenderia e deixaria o Naruto orgulhoso se pudesse a ver. A kunai rente ao pescoço do perseguidor.

- Porque estava me seguindo? – perguntou em um sussurro irritado.

O homem não respondeu nada e ela pressionou mais ainda a ponta afiada da arma contra a garganta do atrevido, alerta a qualquer movimento.

Porém de repente seus olhos se arregalaram e ela conteve o impulso de saltar para trás. Os olhos antes escondidos pela escuridão do capuz que o shinobi também usava, aos poucos giraram em vírgulas negras enquanto os olhos adquiriam um tom de vermelho vivo. Só conhecia uma pessoa com aqueles olhos.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seu corpo deu uma imperceptível sacudida por conta do leve tremor que a atingiu ao fato de estar diante do uchiha após tanto tempo. Mas já não era mais aquela garota estúpida que se deixava dominar pelos sentimentos. Sofrera de mais. Por ele, por sua família. Agora suas feridas estavam abertas demais para que ela visse ou desse atenção a qualquer outro sentimentos que não fosse a dor e a raiva.

Endireitou-se imediatamente, firmando ainda mais a kunai na mão.

- Sasuke. – falou o nome entre dentes – o que quer?

Ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos. O rosto tão impassível como sempre. Mas por dentro estava curioso com a expressão feroz no rosto da kunoichi, pela dor profunda que manchava os olhos outrora tão brilhantes, pela falta do sufixo em seu nome.

- O que você quer com o Haitate? – perguntou com voz fria.

Sem emoção como sempre fora e ainda era.

Ela se irritou com a intromissão. Quem ele pensava que era? Não devia explicações a ninguém, ainda menos a ele.

- Não é da sua conta.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Saia do caminho. Eu tenho assuntos a resolver com ele, seja lá o quer for que você queira com ele, não me interessa. Só não me atrapalhe. Agora volte para Konoha. - ele fez menção de afastar o punho dela que segurava a arma branca contra seu pescoço de cera. Não que o assustasse, mas incomodava-o o atrevimento dela.

- Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que fazer! – ela urrou raivosa pela autoridade que identificou na voz dele. Como se ele tivesse algum direito sobre ela! Mas logo depois se arrependeu pela perda de controle. Tinha algo mais importante a fazer do que perder tempo em uma discurssão com seu ex-parceiro. Não importava se ela ainda o amava. Seu coração estava morto. Havia sido calado pela dor dilacerante de se perder a família, pelo ódio que pedia por vingança – saia você do meu caminho. O Haitate é assunto meu.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença.

- Esta dizendo que vai matá-lo _sozinha_? – esboçou um sorrisinho sarcástico – não acho que seja provável.

Ela perdeu a calma mais uma vez, pressionando a kunai contra a carne branca do rapaz com mais força do que deveria, fazendo uma linha fina de sangue deslizar pelo lugar onde a lamina afiada se afundava um pouco. Arrancando um sorriso maldoso do nukenin. Ela estava _realmente_ diferente... Mais feroz.

Quem ele pensava que era para julgá-la? Ele não a conhecia, não mais. Não sabia de nada que ela era capaz! Ah, como queria arrancar aquele sorriso do rosto dele! Ele sempre zombava dela. Tinha vontade de socá-lo ate a morte, ou seria simplesmente muito fácil afundar a sua kunai ainda mais na pele dele, mas sabia que não seria tão fácil assim. E queria poupar força para outro, ele não era seu alvo e sabia que poderia sair muito machucada ou ate morta de uma luta com aquele infeliz que traíra a vila. Não negava que ele era incrivelmente forte e habilidoso pelos relatos que já ouvira das aventuras de Sasuke nestes quatro anos.

- Você não me conhece mais Sasuke – sussurrou entre dentes, se contendo – não ache que sabe de tudo.

Ele fechou os olhos de leve e os abriu devagar.

- Mas eu não acho que sei Sakura. – sorriu divertido – mas não deve ter muito para saber de _você._

- Idiota! – ela gritou e seu punho brilhou em uma luz azul de chakra quando ela se preparou para acertá-lo no rosto.

Em um milésimo de segundo ele já estava atrás dela, prendendo seus braço e sussurrando em seu ouvido, a voz rouca e grossa deixando-a arrepiada, mesmo contra sua vontade. Seu corpo parecia não a obedecer quando na presença do temido uchiha, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

- Não me importa os seus motivos para querer matar o hiatate, eu já disse. Só não quero ninguém no meu caminho. Volte para casa Sakura, seu lugar não é aqui.

- Seu...!

A garota sentiu a pressão em seu braço sumir e se virou imediatamente para dar-lhe um bom soco, mas ele já acabava de sumir em meio ao seu famoso jutso de chamas.

**Tsuzuku...**


	2. Entretempo

_**Vermelho e Preto**_

_Por Azami-San_

**Capitulo II – Entretempo**

**-X-**

"_**Tira esses dedos, peço-te, do meu pescoço,**_

_**Pois se não sou irrefletido nem colérico.**_

_**Tenho contudo em mim algo de perigoso,**_

_**Que deve ser receado pelo teu juízo."**_

_**-**_

_ Hamlet, Ato V, Cena I _

-X-

Era noite, ela sabia que era, pois vira o sol se por enquanto se aproximava da sua vila após mais uma missão exaustiva. Mas então como sua rua podia estar refletindo um tom alaranjado no véu negro da noite?

Correu mais depressa para ver o que acontecia afinal. No momento em que sua vista pode alcançar sua casa ela parou. Todos os vizinhos estavam em frente ao sol particular, os rostos sem expressão, as faces ainda molhadas. Pode então ver o Naruto, que estava tremendamente agitado, o rosto molhado como os outros as mãos tentando cobrir os olhos dela enquanto a abraçava muito forte murmurando coisas das quais ela só conseguiu ouvir as palavras "seus pais", "me perdoe por favor" e "nós tentamos mas era tarde demais". Aquilo na voz dele era desespero? E porque estavam chorando? Era só uma casa, não era?

Sentiu alguém a sacudir com força, pessoas falavam com ela. "_Muitos rostos"_ pensou aturdida. Focou-se naquele que lhe era mais familiar. Naruto de novo, reconheceu.

- Sakura? Sakura! – ele ainda a chamava com a voz que ela reconhecera como desesperada – você ta me ouvindo?

Ela piscou e olhou para ele.

- Eu... Sim. – sussurrou para que o Naruto parasse de balançá-la.

Ele parou e suspirou de alívio.

- Sakura-chan... e-eu sinto muito... Nós tentamos entrar mais o fogo tava alto demais e então nós tentamos apagar o fogo, mas foi um jutso, ele não se apagava fácil e... E então foi tarde demais...

Porque ele falava tão rápido? Ela não conseguia entender do que ele estava falando. Afinal onde estavam seus pais?

- Naruto – interrompeu o jovem que ainda falava – e onde estão meus pais?

Ele arregalou os olhos e depois os fechou com força, lágrimas mais grossas saindo deles. O que estava acontecendo com o Naruto afinal?

- E-eu sin-sinto muito Sakura-chan... Eles estavam... Estavam dentro da casa.

Ele falou de vagar, olhando pra ela. Esperando a reação dela.

Mas ela apenas piscou lentamente e desviou os olhos para o fogo que começava a se extinguir em um lado da casa devido aos serviços de muitos ninjas que jogavam enormes quantidades de água. Reconheceu Kakashi, Lee, Tenten, Sai... Seus amigos e conhecidos pareciam estar todos ali.

Ela estava morta? Sim, ela devia estar morta e no purgatório. Porém o abraço do loiro era real demais. Mas, se não estava morta, então porque o seu coração não estava batendo? Ela não sentia ao menos. Ah, e o principal, porque não estava _doendo_? Devia estar. E muito. Afinal é o que se sente quando se vê a sua casa pegando fogo não é? A luz alaranjada que clareava a noite era conseqüência das chamas altas que acabavam de varrer seu lar. Com seus pais lá dentro.

Ouviu um som auto e estridente na noite escura. O que seria aquilo? Alguém havia gritado? Porque o Naruto a olhava daquele jeito? Como se ela estivesse louca ou algo do tipo. Ela não estava. Mas... Ouviu o som mais uma vez. Talvez estivesse então. O som vinha da sua boca.

Olhou para as mãos ao senti-las molhadas quando passou os dedos nos olhos para que sua visão ficasse clara. Aquilo eram lágrimas?

De repente a água salgada em seus dedos escureceu. Vermelho. Era sangue. E ela estava encima de um homem de cabelos pretos e grandes com uma cicatriz horrível na face esquerda. Os dois estavam sem roupa e os lençóis estavam pouco a pouco se tingindo de vermelho. O líquido ainda quente saindo do peito daquele que ela devia matar. E matou. Mas agora ela estava coberta com o sangue dele, descendo pelo seu pescoço, pingando de seus cabelos. Um grito agudo saiu de sua garganta ao ver o morto abrir os olhos.

* * *

Acordou suada e ofegante. Outro pesadelo. Merda. Eles haviam se tornado bem freqüentes ultimamente. Desde _aquele_ dia. A jovem passou a mão na testa e no pescoço que estavam banhados de suor. Levantou da cama em um salto e foi tomar um bom banho gelado.

Era o dia.

Finalmente veria a cara do maldito que assassinou toda sua família. Menos ela. Era justo isso? Ela não sabia, mas que Kami-sama a perdoasse, pois ela iria se vingar. Com as próprias mãos. A morte de quem ela amava não era uma coisa a qual ela sequer pensava em perdoar.

Trocou-se, pondo um vestido curto verde escuro, de alças e um decote considerável. Não estava mais em Konoha, então não havia necessidade de suas roupas ninjas habituais, além de que não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela era uma kunoichi, precisava que o Haitate a achasse _atraente._ Seduzir-lo era a única chance que tinha de conseguir estar a sós com ele e fazê-lo confessar seu crime antes de implorar pela morte rápida de suas mãos que seriam excessivamente cruéis nesta ocasião.

Fez uma maquiagem mais carregada, destacando bem os olhos verdes, pegou sua capa preta pondo-a sobre a roupa, não havia necessidade de se mostrar sem que ele estivesse ainda estivesse lá para apreciar, e saiu do quarto da hospedagem. Iria comer alguma porcaria no bar, não sabia a que horas o maldito chegaria, segundo a sua informante ele não costumava ter hora marcada, então teria que enrolar um pouco enquanto esperava.

Sentou-se em seu habitual banco de madeira, no canto mais escondido do balcão e pediu um rámem. Faziam dias que ela não comia algo descente e andava bebendo com muito mais freqüência do que estava acostumada para entrar no clima do ambiente, essa falta de alimento estava começando a ser incomoda, precisava por algo sólido no estomago.

Começou a comer lentamente assim que o atendente trouxe-lhe seu pedido. Estava deveras com fome, mas não tinha pressa de sair dali. Olhou para o prato e quase sorriu. Havia se habituado tanto a ver o Naruto comendo rámem que havia pegado a mania de comer também. Tomara que ele estivesse bem.

No silencio que o bar adquiria àquela hora da manhã seus pensamentos começaram a vagar. Estivera impedindo sua mente de chegar naquela linha de pensamentos, mas agora que só podia aguardar ela se recusava a obedecer-lhe por mais tempo e lhe trouxe em um fleche rápido a imagem do jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.

Passaram-se dois dias desde aquele encontro inusitado com o Uchiha. E ela pode constatar que ele continuava frio e sem sentimentos, como sempre. Mas ele também estava ainda mais magnífico. O ódio que ela sentia agora não era capaz de cegá-la a tal ponto que ela não pudesse notar isso. Embora ela não mais quisesse ou pudesse, ainda não sabia bem, sentir qualquer outra coisa a não ser uma onda intolerável de ódio e desejo violentos quando pensava nele. Quando lembrava dele.

Odiava-o agora porque foi por ela conhecê-lo que sofrera tanto, porque fora enquanto estava em mais uma de suas missões inúteis a procura dele que conhecera o maldito Haitate e matara o crápula do pai dele em uma batalha sangrenta, despertando-lhe assim o ódio para si, porque fora durante mais uma missão em busca de informações sobre a akatsuki e o possível envolvimento do Uchiha com ela que seus pais foram mortos queimados dentro de casa, sem ela para protegê-los. Porque foi por ter visto a história e a escolha dele que ela tomara a sua três meses atrás. Tudo culpa dele. Quem sabe se ela não soubesse que se podia conseguir vingança ou que se podia sentir tanto ódio, ela estivesse sofrendo ainda, porém na sua vila, e um dia a dor cessaria, e ela pudesse enfim ter uma vida normal de novo? Mas agora de nada mais ela tinha certeza. Nem sabia se ainda tinha uma vila para a qual voltar se aquilo tudo acabace e ela ainda estivesse viva.

O dia transcorreu lentamente e, a cada hora que se passava, Sakura ficava mais impaciente. O Haitate não aparecia em lugar algum, nem mesmo na cidadezinha ele pisara, e já era a quarta vez que entrava naquele bar imundo, agora lotado por ser noite.

Por fim decidiu ir para seu quarto quando o dono começou a fechar as janelas. Aquele dia havia sido um desperdício! Afinal o que havia acontecido? Porque o maldito assassino não havia aparecido?

- Maldição – ela xingava baixinho enquanto caminhava rápido pelas ruas desertas – onde aquele condenado esta?

Estava tão cansada e absorta em sua raiva que não percebeu um shinobi se aproximar, só dando por si quando estava presa contra a parede da hospedagem, uma mão estranhamente quente em seu pescoço.

- O que ainda faz aqui? – a voz de Sasuke não passava de um sussurro agressivo e rouco

A garota revirou os olhos, extremamente chateada.

- De novo não – falou calma – eu já disse que não vou embora.

Ele a prensou ainda mais com o corpo quente. Estava visivelmente zangado, vírgulas negras nadando no vermelho. Sharingan ativado.

- Não é uma brincadeira! Mas já que você não se importa em morrer... – ele sorriu maldoso – Eu tenho uma idéia na qual você pode me ajudar.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. O humor do Uchiha era mesmo totalmente instável. Ele não estava irritado um segundo atrás? Como poderia agora parecer divertido e... Malicioso? Mas ainda sim ela pode notar que o Sasuke estava bem alerta. O que estava acontecendo? E porque ele tinha que ficar tão perto? Droga! Assim ficava difícil pensar. O corpo dele estava encostado no dela e ela podia sentir o calor dele. Como seria poder tocar a pele quente sem aquelas roupas inúteis? Sakura trincou os dentes irritada com o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

- O que houve? Você parece nervoso – debochou a kunoichi com um sorrisinho divertido na face – o que pode estar abalando o grande Uchiha Sasuke?

Ele lhe lançou um dos seus olhares mais gélidos.

- Caso a grande kunoichi não tenha notado estamos cercados de shinobis – um sorrisinho se formando ao ver a Sakura abrir mais os olhos, surpresa – estão vigiado.

- Vigiando o que? – perguntou seria agora, atenta a qualquer movimento embora ainda não conseguisse sentir os chakras – eu não sinto os chakras...

- Eles são ninjas de elite. Os melhores assassinos que o dinheiro pode pagar – ele se aproximou mais para sussurrar no ouvido da jovem, a mão descendo ate a cintura da moça – precisa fingir que eu sou seu _cliente._

Sakura se arrepiou contra vontade. O hálito dele era quente, demais ate para alguém tão frio, queimava a pele dela onde tocava.

- Cliente? – ela perguntou sem conseguir assimilar muita coisa com o corpo ainda coberto de arrepios. Maldito Uchiha!

- É Sakura, você terá que fingir que é uma prostituta... – ele sorriu malicioso, parece que a Sakura ainda era bem inocente afinal.

- Eu não vou fingir nada! – a voz saiu entre dentes, raivosa – Eu... Eu posso lutar com eles.

O Uchiha trincou os dentes. Como alguém podia ser tão teimosa? Embora estivesse contando com a teimosia dela para achá-la ainda na aldeia. Seria mesmo bem difícil trabalhar com ela nisso.

- Não seja ridícula. – a voz mais uma vez irritada – são mais de cem ninjas, mas realmente não é isso que me preocupa. Eu quero o Haitate vivo, e se o meu plano falhar isso não será possível.

- Mas eu o quero muito bem morto – ela falou fria.

Ele apertou a pressão na cintura, sem paciência.

- Não conseguirá. Antes talvez sim, mas agora ele esta muito bem protegido. Só há um jeito. Mas eu posso explicar lá dentro, no seu quarto, agora eles irão desconfiar se ficarmos apenas conversando por mais tempo ainda. – de repente as mãos dele abriram a capa preta e a seguraram firme na cintura, a boca dando uma leve mordida na orelha antes de sussurrar – entre no jogo ou eles vão atacar.

E de repente ele a suspendeu no chão a obrigando a abraçar sua cintura com as pernas. Ela prendeu a respiração. Constrangedor demais para a antiga Sakura, excitante demais para a atual. Ela estava confusa, tudo acontecendo rápido demais, sentia a própria pele arder onde a boca do vingador estava chupando. Ele não era gentil, pensou com o corpo todo arrepiado e segurando firme nos cabelos pretos enquanto ele raspava a pele dela violentamente com os dentes, e apertava seu quadril de modo impetuoso.

Ela ofegou. Sua mente nublada. Mas que porcaria! Ela não podia deixar ele ter tanto controle assim sobre ela, sobre o corpo dela. Lutou para se libertar dos braços dele o empurrando pelos ombros.

- Que pensa que esta fazendo Uchiha? – ela estava vermelha e o Sasuke achou uma gracinha a timidez dela – me coloque no chão!

Ele pressionou umas das mãos na boca dela.

- Shii – ele impôs severo – você prefere que eles ataquem? Depois do que aconteceu eles não vão correr o risco de mais um ataque, estão por toda a aldeia e vão atacar qualquer suspeito. Você deve saber que o Haitate manda aqui.

- E o que aconteceu? Que ataque? – Sakura perguntou quando a mão dele se afastou de sua boca.

- Eu te conto quando estivermos lá dentro. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido a fazendo tremer mais uma vez – agora fique quieta. Isso é necessário.

Ela sentiu vontade de gemer quando ele sugou o nódulo de sua orelha.

- Vamos logo para dentro, eles devem estar esperando pelo resto.

Sakura congelou na hora.

- Re-resto?– gaguejou

- Não se preocupe – ele a olhou com um brilho tremendamente divertido nos olhos vermelhos – nós não faremos nada.

**Tsuzuku...**


	3. A Proposta

_**Vermelho e Preto**_

_Por Azami-San_

**Capitulo III – A Proposta**

**-X-**

"**Acusações, sentinelas, bacamarte. Algemas, escolta**

**O olho ardente da perfídia a velar na noite morta**

**A umidade dos presídeos, a solidão pavorosa**

**Duro ferro de perguntas, com sangue em cada resposta**

**E a sentença que caminha e a esperança que não volta**

**E o coração que vacila e o castigo que galopa..."**

**-**

**Cecília Meireles**

**-**

**-X-**

- Eu estava contando com sua teimosia para ainda acha-la aqui. Por mais que eu odeie ter que precisar de você, e que tenha medo que você estrague tudo, é o único jeito.

Sakura bufou.

- Eu ainda não entendi porque você precisa exatamente da _minha_ ajuda.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Por que diabos tinha que ser ela mesmo? Ah, sim, porque ela era a única médica que conhecia e a única que também queria pegar o Haitate. Merda.

- Porque você é uma nin-médica, Sakura.

- Não sou certamente a única no mundo.

- Certamente se eu tivesse outra opção não recorreria a você – ele já perdia a paciência, ela não deixara de ser terrivelmente irritante – Porém você é a _única_ que esta aqui e têm os mesmos objetivos que eu.

Sakura trincou os dentes. Puta merda ele tinha que estar certo? Ela tinha que admitir que o plano dele era ótimo se realmente conseguissem convencer o Haitate. Seria muito mais fácil se aproximar se ao menos não fossem vistos como inimigos.

- Certo, eu seria uma médica do país das ondas a caminho de um emprego no país do trovão e você seria... Meu... Guarda costas? É isso?

- Exato. No ultimo ataque que ele sofreu há dois dias ele ficou bastante ferido. O medico dele foi morto no ataque então ele precisa de outro, mas nessa cidadezinha não tem alguém realmente bom. A segurança foi muito reforçada e ele não sai do seu pequeno palácio para nada, sendo assim seria muito difícil se aproximar dele de outra maneira. Sei que você não tem se mostrado por ai, andando sempre com esta capa negra e eu também não tenho me deixado perceber. E mesmo que não tivéssemos tomado estes cuidados seria improvável que algum dos que servem o Haitate nos reconhecesse, uma vez que todos estavam viajando com ele. E uma médica supostamente indefesa não poderia viajar por ai sozinha sem ao menos alguém para protegê-la, isso irá ser bem convincente.

- O Haitate já me viu.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Como?

- Certo, não viu, mas sabe como sou. Devem ter me descrito a ele, especialmente os cabelos rosas.

O Uchiha considerou a informação por uns instantes. Realmente a tonalidade dos cabelos de sua ex-parceira de time não eram muito comuns e seria difícil alguém não se dar conta disso. E se tinham mesmo descrito ela para o senhor feudal seria complicado ela aparecer como realmente era. Ele lembrou-se então de que não sabia de nada sobre essa missão da Sakura. Reparara que ela não estava vestida com a usual roupa de missões e que não estava usando o hitaiate, mas se estava disfarçada não poderia mesmo.

- Você nunca me disse por que esta atrás dele.

- Isso não é da sua conta Uchiha – A kunoichi disse entre dentes – não fará diferença se você souber ou não.

- Hun. Que seja. – o nin vingador falou aparentemente sem interesse – quanto ao problema com os seus cabelos muito chamativos, compraremos uma peruca.

- Quê? – Sakura se indignou – eu não vou usar uma peruca! Posso usar o jutso de transformação... Hey! Os meus cabelos não são tão chamativos assim!

- O jutso de transformação requer um nível de concentração e usa uma quantidade considerável de chakra, principalmente quando usado por muito tempo – Sasuke a cortou ignorando o protesto sobre cabelos chamativos ou não – não é necessário complicar as coisas.

Sakura segurou na ponta da língua um xingamento. Mas ele estava certo de novo. Droga de Uchiha metido à sabe-tudo. Bem, mas ela já tinha uma ideia de como se livrar dele.

- Não posso dizer que seu plano é ruim. Mas... – Sakura deu um sorrisinho travesso – por que eu precisaria de você para colocá-lo em prática? Você me deu uma boa idéia, mas afinal a médica sou eu.

O Uchiha que ate então estava sentado em um sofá ao lado da grande cama onde ela se encontrava apoiada, levantou-se e se aproximou quase perigosamente demais para que a jovem mantivesse sua respiração inalterada, apoiando uma mão de cada lado do corpo dela.

- Porque eu posso arruinar seu disfarce e porque... – segurou o queixo dela firmemente com uma mão, a encarando com os olhos frios – eu tenho certeza que você não vai querer ser acediada ou ate mesmo violada por um bando de mercenários sem nenhum escrúpulo e com muito tesão.

Ela arfou se livrando do contado bruscamente, um tanto surpreendida pelas palavras fortes usadas por ele e o Uchiha sorriu malicioso.

- Ou você acha que eles não achariam um jeito de tocar na bonita medicazinha do chefe? - ele falou grosseiramente – Vê? Eu preciso de você e você também precisa de mim, embora nenhum de nós dois gostemos muito da idéia.

Sakura ofegou de novo. Ele havia insinuado que a achava bonita? Certo, ela sabia que tinha crescido e que era bem vista pelos homens, mas... O Uchiha que a odiava confirmando isso? E também... Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos referentes ao que o Uchiha pensava ou não, isso já _não_ importava mais. _Não_ _devia_ mais importar. Além do mais perecia que não havia mesmo saída. Iria ter que trabalhar com aquele arrogante de merda. Porcaria.

- Parece que seremos companheiros de missão por um tempo então – falou de má vontade – mas ainda temos um tópico a acertar.

- E qual seria?

- Na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver garanto que enfiarei uma kunai no coração daquele maldito – ela deu um sorrisinho maldoso que o Uchiha achou muito fora de lugar no rosto daquela kunoichi que sempre fora tão compassiva – e você o quer vivo não é?

Alguma coisa nos olhos da kunoichi fez com que o Sasuke não duvidasse um instante sequer que ela faria exatamente o que tinha verbalizado. Viu nos olhos dela o vislumbre do que eram os seus. Ela sentia ódio mortal. E o garoto ficou curioso a respeito do que de tão ruim acontecera para despertar um sentimento tão grandioso e terrível como aquele.

- Podemos fazer um acordo. – ele disse sentando-se de novo no pequeno sofá – Eu quero apenas uma informação que ele possui, depois de arrancar isso dele você pode fazer ate mesmo um ensopado com ele que eu não ligo. Mas vou logo avisando que essa missão não será tão fácil assim. Muito menos matar ele.

Sakura soltou um riso divertido.

- Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke tem tanto trabalho em pegar um homem para obter uma simples informação?

Ele se manteve sereno ante a provocação da rosada.

- Desde que ele não é um simples homem.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que quer dizer?

Sasuke sorriu de canto sabendo que a informação a deixaria chocada. Realmente gostava das reações e expressões faciais da kunoichi rosada. Antes isso ate o irritava por ser um procedimento básico ninja que ela simplesmente parecia não conseguir seguir, mas tinha que admitir que era interessante ver a face dela ficar vermelha, de raiva ou vergonha, ou os olhos se arregalarem ou estreitarem, em surpresa ou indignação, ou ate os olhos brilharem com as malditas lágrimas que ela tantas vezes derramava. Ela era um livro aberto de emoções, tão diferente dele, tão bom em parecer completamente desprovido delas. E mesmo agora, ele percebendo que algo dentro dela já não estava igual, que ela mudara de algum jeito, que estava sofrendo e com ódio... Mesmo assim ela ainda não aprendera a dissimular suas reações mais básicas.

- Que dizer que ele é um bijuu Sakura.

_**Tsuzuku...**_

_Considerações finais: _ Aos que esperavam uma cena depravada neste capitulo meus sentimentos. Rsrsrs

Eu espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, se houver algum erro peço que relevem, all right? Eu tenho estado bastante ocupada e por isso tenho demorado a postar, podendo haver também algum eventual erro de digitação.

Muito obrigada a quem vem comentando, eu fico extremamente feliz. É gratificante e dá um novo animo para escrever quando há pessoas que demonstram que estão gostando.

Reviews:

Luka Sai:

Rsrsrs eu bem que queria poder fazer o Sasuke existir de verdade Luka, garanto que nós seríamos rivais. Kkk

Ainda bem que você esta gostando, as coisas vão "pegar fogo" muitas vezes ainda no decorrer da história, pode esperar.

Kissu

brouillard:

Eu agradeço muito por você esta "correndo atrás do prejuízo" rsrs. Muito obrigada por achar tudoooo isso da minha fanfic Dora, nem sei se mereço tanto, espero que sim.

A Sakura ainda dará muito trabalho ao Uchiha-san, isso eu garanto, mas nós sabemos que o Sasuke é bem difícil de lidar. Quanto a sensualidade, eu tento expor isso porque os dois cresceram e as coisas realmente mudam, o nukenin aprendeu novas coisas nas quais a rosada ainda é inocente (isso na minha fanfic, porque no mangá ele continua tão inocente _nesse aspecto_ quanto a Sakura. O que eu acho muito fofo). Rsrsrs Acho que dá para entender isso.

Sinto muito te decepcionar quanto aos acontecimentos dentro do quarto, acabou sendo só diálogo, mas éh que eu ainda acho que esta cedo para isso, principalmente porque a Sakura esta com raiva do Sasuke ( e do mundo) agora. Porém ainda tem muito chão ( no caso páginas da Web) pela frente, não se preocupe.

Kisses Dora e obrigada por comentar

Livia Vallentine:

É Lívia, eu também amo o Sasuke frio e prepotente, acho que somos meio masoquistas não é? Hushushus

A Sakura mudou mesmo, vocês vão ver isso ainda mais com o decorrer da história. E o Sasuke não será nada santo também, em nenhum sentido. Hehehe

Obrigada pelos reviews e por continuar acompanhando a fic, isso é muito gratificante ninah. Espero que continue gostando.

Bjo Lívia.

Ja ne Minna-san!

Azami


	4. Meditação

_**Vermelho e Preto**_

_Por Azami-San_

_- _

**Capítulo IV – Meditação**

_**-**_

_**-X-**_

"_**Orquídeas comedoras de carne não perdoam ninguém**_

_**Cortei-me com cabelo de anjo e respiração de neném**_

_**Hímen quebrado de sua majestade foi deixado para trás;**_

_**Me jogue seu cordão umbilical para que eu possa subir de volta."**_

_**-**_

_**- Evanescence -**_

_**-X-**_

_**-**_

Se você fosse escolher entre uma coisa errada e uma coisa certa, e você soubesse exatamente a qualificação de cada uma delas, mais apenas a coisa errada faria você se sentir em paz, se sentir menos morto, o que você escolheria?

Porque o certo nos leva ao paraíso, mas sabe, isso só acontece depois que você morre, e se você adianta sua própria morte... Ah, a sua alma vai se perder de qualquer forma. Então de uma forma ou de outra se tem que sofrer. Ou se passa a vida toda sofrendo, esperando a morte sem que ela queira vir, ou se sofre depois da morte e pelo resto da eternidade.

Pensando em relação ao tempo, nos parece sempre melhor sofrer em vida e ser feliz depois da morte, já que a vida se resume apenas há alguns anos e a eternidade é para sempre. Mas essa opção, na maioria das vezes, só as pessoas que não conheceram o sofrimento excessivo, a dor demente, o _**ódio**_... Realmente tem força ou mesmo razão para seguir. A dor e o ódio são sentimentos poderosos demais, nos enfraquecem e nos dão força ao mesmo tempo: enfraquece-nos a respeito de tudo que tem haver com ser feliz ou com superar, pois todos sabem que quando estamos sofrendo nada, nada mesmo parece ser o suficiente para nos libertar daquela dor, nada parece ser capaz de nos fazer sentir melhor. Mas, surpreendentemente, costumamos sentir uma força inexplicável quando eventualmente decidimos seguir pelo caminho do ódio... É como se o nosso corpo e mente nos preparassem para a guerra que esta por vir, para que nós sejamos fortes o suficiente para ganhar ou lutar ate a morte.

Seres humanos são mesmo criaturas interessantes afinal de contas. E a vida... Bem, uma hora ela acaba, e essa é nossa única certeza sobre ela. Pois mesmo quando achamos que tudo esta caminhado finalmente por um caminho menos tenebroso ela tem a tendência de nos envolver novamente na escuridão das nuvens de chuva. E então só nos resta aprender a enxergar no escuro. Afinal o ser humano é capaz de adaptar-se as melhores e/ou as piores situações.

Certo e errado são apenas conceitos. Opiniões que variam de acordo com o julgamento de cada pessoa, com a definição delas do bem e do mal. O que é certo para um pode não ser para outro e virse versa. Mas só pessoas que compartilham do mesmo momento, do mesmo sentimento ou da mesma criação também compartilham de uma mesma idéia.

Mas isso realmente não importa. Não importa o que as pessoas sabem ou acham que sabem. No final tudo é apenas uma conseqüência das escolhas que fazemos para nossas vidas. E as escolhas não são tomadas de acordo com a sabedoria ou sanidade presente em cada um de nós. Elas são tomadas de acordo com os sentimentos, com a insanidade que se apossa de todo nosso ser em determinados momentos da vida.

-

-

"_**As pessoas são muito estranhas... Elas também são animais, mas negam a sua natureza. Pretendem ser sempre boas, mas, sob a fachada vistosa, agem de maneiras terríveis. O que a bondade Ingrid? O que é a maldade?"**_

_-_

_Transilvânia_

_-_

A jovem de dezessete anos e cabelos rosados talvez fosse só mais uma que decidira trilhar o caminho "errado". Mas ela não se arrependia das escolhas que fez. Os acontecimentos que a trouxeram até ali não tinham volta, logo, as decisões dela também não.

E era sobre isso que ela pensava enquanto caminhava pelo quarto durante a madrugada, arrumando em uma mochila as poucas coisas que trouxera consigo quando saiu da Aldeia da Folha. Em meia hora o Uchiha deveria aparecer para que eles se apresentassem com seus nomes falsos e vidas falsas no pequeno palácio onde vivia o Jinchuuriki para que ela oferecesse seus serviços de médica recém formada e necessitada e enfim começarem a farsa.

Agora que ela tinha tempo de pensar com mais sensatez, aquilo ia ser realmente muito perigoso. Um Jinchuuriki não era algo fácil de se vencer. Ela conhecia o Naruto. Já tinha visto o poder dele de perto. O Sasuke havia lhe falado que este não era tão poderoso quanto o Naruto era, mas... Isso não o deixava menos perigoso.

Respirou fundo e se sentou na cama. Não lhe passava pela cabeça a mínima possibilidade de desistir, mas a coisa havia se tornado muito mais complicada do que ela achava que era inicialmente. Não que não confiasse em sua capacidade shinobi, mas julgara que não seria afinal de contas difícil de matar aquele maldito. E agora... Agora ela sabia que iria mesmo precisar do Uchiha filho da mãe. E isso não a agradava nada mesmo. Ter que passar um tempo indefinido convivendo com ele não seria nada bom. Era certo que ela não era mais uma menina mimada e boba e que estava com raiva dele por ter sido um exemplo que ela seguiu e por tudo que ele fez com o Naruto e com ela, mas... Ela ainda não confiava em si mesma perto dele. Não mesmo. Aquela pele branca e quente tinha um calor tentador demais para o seu corpo sempre tão frio.

Batidas na porta. Então ele tinha finalmente chegado. Abriu a porta de vagar e se deparou com o Uchiha sem capa, apenas a habitual roupa ninja que ele passara a usar e que vira usando no primeiro encontro que tiveram depois de anos, na clareira do esconderijo do Orochimaru, a kusanagi nas costas.

Ah, tinha que parar de reparar no quanto era sensual os cabelos incrivelmente negros caindo-lhe sobre os olhos toda vez que o via, pensou chateada dando as costas para a porta enquanto ia pegar sua mochila e saia do quarto. Já tinha deixado tudo pago mais cedo, agora eram só duas horas de caminhada ate a "casa" do Haitate, andando normalmente já que ela supostamente era uma simples médica oferecendo seus serviços agora.

- Porque você ainda não esta usando a peruca que compramos essa manhã? – Indagou o Uchiha sem expressão como sempre.

- Não achei prudente que alguém aqui me visse assim ainda – ela respondeu sem vontade – quando estivermos suficientemente longe eu arrumo isso.

- Hun.

Ambos continuaram andando em silencia por algum tempo, ate que a Sakura julgou já estarem bastante longe da hospedagem para trocarem informações sem risco.

- Me fale desse Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos.

- Ele é o portador do bijuu de zero-caldas. – explicou lentamente – É um verme que se alimenta do chakra maligno existente no coração da pessoa, ou seja, quanto maior a quantidade de chakra maligno existente no jinchuuriki mais poder sobre ele o Bijuu terá. Acho que você já deve ter notado no quão cruel o Haitate é. Ele tem o coração maligno e por isso ao bijuu vive nele agora. Você pode pensar que existem pessoas piores que ele, mas o fato é que talvez ele apenas tivesse sorte do bijuu de zero caldas ter nascido nele, já que serve bem aos seus propósitos. A habilidade de luta é como a de um shinobi comum, mas ele possui habilidade de regenerar-se e também pode sugar seu chakra. Então, como vê, é preciso tomar cuidado.

- Hai. – ela assentiu – quanto tempo ate chegar ao castelo?

- Aproximadamente umas quatro horas. Nós estaremos chegando pelo amanhecer.

Porra. Pensou ela. Estava ansiosa para começar logo com aquilo, quanto mais cedo começassem mais cedo poderiam terminar. De uma forma ou de outra. E também queria se ver um pouco mais distante do Uchiha o quanto antes. Aquele dia não era um bom dia para ficar perto dele. Ela estava muito alterada, outro pesadelo havia-lhe perturbado a noite.

Estavam cada vez piores.

A madrugada estava mais escura que o normal. Ou talvez fosse apenas um reflexo da sua mente. Mas isso não tinha importância, caminhando ao lado do ultimo Uchiha, ironicamente ela se sentia segura. Talvez porque houvessem poucos ninjas tão fortes quanto ele no mundo shinobi.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se sentia protegida ela sentia como se não estivesse no lugar certo. Estar ao lado de alguém na maior parte, senão em todas as vezes, significa se comparar a esta pessoa; ser um igual a ela. Ela certamente não era uma igual à um dos nukenis mais procurados e perigosos do mundo shinobi.

Ate mesmo a organização akatsuki o quisera. Mas quem não queria o Uchiha Sasuke? Ele era disputado demais. Ele havia escolhido outros que não eram seus companheiros de time outras vezes, então gentilmente a Haruno decidira se retirar da competição. Não seria agora que ele iria escolhê-la não é? Então para que insistir em algo tão inútil quanto a busca desesperada para "salvar" alguém que não queria ser salvo apenas para se magoar ainda mais quando fosse rejeitada de novo? Ela não suportaria isso de novo, e muito menos nesse momento. Não quando os únicos sonhos que tinha durante a noite a três meses eram com uma casa em chamas, caixões, lápides e sangue. Não quando ela não tinha uma casa para onde voltar, uma família. Não quando sua vida estava preenchida com o mesmo negro que sentiu anos atrás, com a partida de alguém que ela amava. Mais agora era ainda pior, pois não restara mais nada para ela.

De repente ela teve vontade de sair correndo. Sair dali, fugir daquela dor que lhe roubava o ar e a vontade de viver. O que ela faria da vida depois que acabasse sua vingança? Todos seus amigos tinham sua própria vida agora. Esposas. Maridos. Filhos. Amor. Mesmo o Uchiha já tinha dito que reconstruiria seu clã. E o que havia restado para ela? Sua família lhe foi roubada. Não tinha uma casa, nem mesmo uma aldeia para onde voltar. Nem amor ela tinha. Nunca o teve. Todo o amor que havia dentro dela ela havia entregado ao vingador. Estava seca agora, não havia lhe restado amor algum para que ela pudesse mesmo se apaixonar por outra pessoa. Sabia que nunca ia poder amar a mais ninguém. Era como se estivesse presa a uma casa vazia, não haviam opções de felicidade para ela.

Todo o seu caminho de agora em diante ia ser regado a sangue e lágrimas quentes. Era um preço que ela devia pagar pela sua família. E ela pagaria sem reclamar.

Não havia futuro para ela. E ela achava mesmo que desde o dia em que entrara para o time sete tudo o que veio depois eram só conseqüências das decisões que passara a tomar daquele dia em diante. Desde o dia em que se deparara com a escuridão contida naqueles olhos tão negros e tão quentes.

Aquele havia sido o início do fim.

-

_Temendo você, amando você..._

Mas ela **nunca** teve medo do seu Sasuke-kun. Não... Medo não.

_-_

Fechou os olhos por uma fração de segundos. O passado às vezes era _tão_ bonito. _Tão_ tentador... Mas o passado é o que ficou para trás e _nada_ o faz voltar.

Ela queria sentir o que sentia antigamente, queria sentir paz, esperança. _Saudades._ Saudades dele, do Sasuke-kun. Porque agora ela só sentia mágoa, raiva e desejo. Queria sentir amor.

_E talvez ainda sentisse, mas ela não mais o conseguia enxergar. Não naquele momento. Talvez apenas porque ele estava enterrado sob as camadas de tristeza, ódio e desesperança que agora residiam no seu coração._

- Acho que esta na hora de você por sua peruca – o Uchiha quebrou o silencio.

- Aa. É mesmo – ela respondeu parando sobre um galho e pegando na mochila uma peruca de cabelos negros e longos ajeitando-a cuidadosamente na cabeça apos prender seus próprios cabelos firmemente – pronto.

O Uchiha observou a nova aparência da companheira temporária. Ela tinha ficado bem, mas _diferente_. E nesse momento ele se deu conta de que talvez preferisse cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Hun. Esta bom, vamos andando.

- Uchiha, o que faremos se eles não quiserem aceitar ajuda médica? Afinal ele pode não querer que alguém saiba que ele é um jinchuuriki.

- Talvez. Mais eu me mantive informado e ele não teve nenhum cuidado médico ainda. Talvez realmente por medo que alguém descubra seu segredinho, mais ele esta ferido, terá que ceder uma hora ou outra. E você tem uma aparência muito inocente e confiável, isso irá ajudar.

Sakura trincou os dentes. O que ele quisera dizer com "aparência inocente"? Se ele achava que ela ainda era uma garotinha boba que não servia para nada estava muito enganado.

- Não diga, você acha que eu tenho uma testa muito grande para parecer ameaçadora e por isso qualquer um confiaria em mim de cara certo? – ela perguntou com ironia.

- Não sei o porquê. Mais quando éramos gennis você costumava ser amiga de todos. E parecia principalmente conseguir que todos os garotos simplesmente arriscassem ate a própria vida para proteger você. Presumo que você deve conseguir isso de algum jeito. – ele abriu um sorrisinho malicioso - E eu acho que você era nova demais para utilizar seus atributos físicos como maneiras menos inocentes de conquistar as pessoas. Ou ate não... Quem sabe?

- Baka yaro! Acho que você tem andado por muitos prostíbulos ultimamente Uchiha! – a Haruno estava vermelha de vergonha e de indignação – como pode sequer pensar em uma coisa dessas?!

- Hun. Oras Sakura, não fique tão envergonhada. Você deve saber que isso acontece não é? – ele riu maldoso – ou será que você _realmente _é tão inocente assim? Lembra do... Hum... Lee. Isso, Rock Lee. Quase morreu na floresta da morte só pra te proteger. Hahaha. É, eu lembro bem agora, o Naruto também e ate mesmo o Nara lutaram para te defender naquele lugar. Fico me perguntando... O que será que eles receberam como incentivo hun? Ou ate mesmo como agradecimento... Antes tarde do que nunca não é?

O sangue da Haruno já estava fervendo nas veias. Como aquele desgraçado podia insinuar coisas como essas? Filho de uma puta! Ah, mais se ele queria provocá-la ele teria o troco. E se teria.

Sakura exibiu seu melhor sorriso cínico.

- Oras_ Sasuke-kun_... Você também lutou por mim naquele dia... O que você recebeu como agradecimento ou incentivo?

Sorriu vitoriosa ao ver o sorriso malicioso sumir do rosto do Uchiha.

Mas ela deveria saber...

- Aah _Sakura-Chan_... _SE_ eu quisesse, eu teria recebido tudo o que eu desejasse, posso apostar. Afinal você vivia querendo _ficar perto_ de mim não é?

...Que se tratando do Uchiha ganhar não seria tão fácil assim.

- Filho da puta! O que vo...

- Oras Sakura – ele a interrompeu – quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer. Não é assim que dizem?

- Desgraçado – ela sussurrou entre dentes trincados – você tem um dango no lugar do cérebro.

O jovem sorriu.

- Ora, partimos para as agressões verbais agora?

- Vá para o inferno!

- O que você me daria como agradecimento? – parecia que o humor do Uchiha estava nas alturas, e ele não parava com as provocações.

A kunoichi havia perdido toda a sua paciência quando percebeu que não ganharia nenhuma batalha verbal e achou melhor não dar mais corda ao nukenin que parecia estar muito bem disposto para jogatinas perversas naquela madrugada.

- Me poupe Uchiha.

- Aa. Cansou de brincar Sakura?

- Seu senso de humor é doentio Uchiha.

O jovem shinobi deu de ombros.

- Se você acha – de repente ele ficou alerta de novo – estamos chegando.

Deveras já se podia ver o teto da grande construção que deveria ficar um quilometro á frente mais ou menos.

- Você já sabe, mas eu vou repetir – a voz dele baixa, mas séria e fria de novo, anunciava que o repentino "bom humor" havia sido esquecido e que o velho Sasuke estava de volta – eu sou seu protetor, amigo de sua família mandado em voto de confiança para protegê-la durante sua viagem ate konoha onde você aperfeiçoará suas habilidades médicas com a Hokage que é conhecida como uma das maiores médicas do mundo shinobi. Paramos nessa cidadezinha para descansar e soubemos por acaso do ataque que um grande senhor feudal havia sofrido e, como sabíamos que nessa cidade não existem bons médicos, você ficou compadecida e decidiu ajudar e aproveitar para aperfeiçoar seus talentos antes do grande encontro com a sua nova mestra. Entendeu?

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Nem precisava deste falatório todo Uchiha, eu lembrava bem das instruções.

- Hun. – ele levou a mão vagarosamente ao cabo da kusanagi – fique atenta. Eles finalmente nos perceberam.

Cinco segundos depois:

- Hey parados, quem são vocês?

Estavam cercados.

_**Tsuzuku...**_

**Notas da Autora: **Sei, sei, este capitulo tem muito mais pensamentos e reflexões do que propriamente diálogos. Espero que não se aborreçam com isso.

A demora é outro fator de agravamento do humor de vocês para comigo, me desculpem mesmo. Além da já supracitada falta de tempo (principalmente porque estou estudando à noite e era exatamente neste horário que eu costumava escrever), aconteceram recentemente certas coisas pessoais que ultimamente tem tirado minha concentração, inspiração e vontade de escrever completamente (por isso também o capitulo tão reflexivo).

Bem, obrigada mesmo a todos os que acompanham, éh maravilhoso ter seu trabalho reconhecido.

**Ps (comentário):** Gente, não sei se vocês acompanham o mangá, mas eu estou tão triste! Mano, o tio Kishimoto só pode estar revoltado com a vida! Não, não, muitooo revoltado, porque nem mesmo eu, revoltada nata eleita por toda família e amigos, faria isso com o Sasuke e a Sakura. Sério, eu quase choro quando li os mangás 483-484-485. Todas as hipóteses estão se esvaindo aos poucos, estou mesmo perdendo as esperanças. Tomara que o kishimoto nos surpreenda como sempre faz, (dessa vez beneficamente) e mostre uma solução para toda essa tragicidade. Torço ate o final pelo quente nukenin vingador e pela apaixonada nin médica rosada de konoha.

_Porque todos merecem uma segunda chance e o amor ainda tem poder._

Afinal... SasuSakuforeverá!

**Reviews:**

brouillard: rs realmente éh muito cedo para ceder e ainda tem muito por vir, acredite. O capitulo anterior foi curto sim, não era minha intenção (tbm naum gosto quando estou acompanhando uma história e o cap postado éh curto! Rs), mas não teve jeito. Como disse na minha explicação, ficou ainda mais difícil arrumar tempo e inspiração para escrever, mas não vou abandonar a fic táh? Pode falar e reclamar se eu demorar muito, esta plenamente no seu direito, naum me dê sossego!

Bjooo

lydhyamsf: Rsrs éh mesmo, a Sakura tem que mostrar que cresceu, só assim o Sasuke vai respeita-la e leva-la a sério. Os pais dela terem morrido foi realmente uma fatalidade, mas eu queria que ela sentisse nessa fic a dor do Sasuke, o porque dele ser como éh. Ela ainda esta na fase da raiva, mas uma hora ela vai ver as coisas de outro jeito. Um bijju!! Veja só! Hehehe =p

bjo

Lidiia: Oras Lidiia muito obrigada! Éh ótimo ouvir (no caso ler hehe) isso.

Bjo

L. Hump: Realmente éh cedo sim. Rs mais eh o Sasuke e ele não éh um garotinho inoscente (menos ainda na minha fic), então sempre vai se ter umas insinuações... acho que você percebeu por esse capitulo tbm. Rs.

Éh, a Sakura ainda vai ter muito trabalho com o Haitate, pode apostar.

Obrigada por acompanhar ninah, bjoo


	5. O Encontro

**Vermelho e preto**

_Por Azami-san_

**Capitulo V – O Encontro**

_**-X-**_

"_**Cultive a sua fome antes de idealizar, motive sua raiva para fazer tudo se realizar.**_

_**Escale a montanha, nunca descendo. Sempre quebre as regras, nunca desistindo.**_

_**Não tente viver sendo tão esperto, não chore porque você está tão certo,**_

_**Não perca a esperança com falsidades ou medos, porque no final você vai se odiar."**_

_**-**_

_**Encerramento de Naruto**_

_**-X-**_

O nukenin deu um passo à frente.

- Nós somos do país da chuva. Soubemos que a comitiva do seu senhor foi atacada e muitos se feriram – fez um gesto em direção a sakura – ela é médica, queria oferecer seus trabalhos.

O homem que havia falado olhou para Sakura como se a avaliasse, ele era alto e tinha um cabelo e barba em um tom alaranjado, não era musculoso, mas pela sua postura confiante deveria ser o líder dos quarenta homens armados que estavam ali, ao menos.

- E o que você é dela? Vejo que é um shinobi também – o homem perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu me chamo Shinoda Daisuke – mentiu Sasuke sem vacilar – trabalho para a família dela a muito tempo, sou o protetor dela. Você sabe, uma garota sozinha andar por países desconhecidos sem proteção é muito perigoso.

O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça uma vez.

- É – disse simplesmente e se virou – vamos, vocês vão ter que falar com o mestre de qualquer forma. Vou deixá-lo ficar com a sua espada shinobi, porque vocês dizem vir em paz, mas não faça movimentos bruscos.

O Uchiha apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Sakura pensava divertida que se o Sasuke quisesse se mover, bruscamente ou não, aqueles mercenáriozinhos nem sequer saberiam que estavam mortos ate ter que prestar contas ao diabo.

_**-**_

_**Ferido com tristezas e dores que não podem ser curadas**__**  
**__**Não diga que você não pode sorrir ou que você odeia a humanidade**__**  
**__**Tudo o que acontece no futuro incerto tem um significado**__**  
**__**Então espere, então virá o tempo em que você perceberá**_

_**-**_

_**Bleach**_

_**-**_

Era bem maior do que ela havia imaginado, aquele filho da puta era mesmo muito rico. _"A custa de quanto sangue ele conseguiu tudo isso?" _Sakura pensou ironicamente quando o par de portas decoradas enormes e prateadas se abriam para lhes dar passagem, mostrando um salão verdadeiramente enorme e lindo, muito bem decorado em tons muito sóbrios de branco, prata e cinza escuro. Enquanto entravam ela reparou bem na imensa quantidade de guardas que cercavam os muros e se posicionavam ate mesmo no teto. Aquele lugar era uma fortaleza no meio da floresta.

Como o "trono" ainda estava bem distante deles Sakura não podia ver o Haitate claramente, e estava ficando inquieta. Podia sentir seu coração bater forte com a expectativa de finalmente ver o rosto daquele que ia matar. Daquele que matara sua família e lhe roubara a paz. O sangue corria cada vez mais rápido, o coração dando saltos mais fortes e o corpo se enchia de adrenalina, se preparando para a luta, para a dor. Ela fechou as mãos em punhos, uma em cada lado do corpo, como um reflexo inconsciente da fúria que se apoderava dela.

Atrás dos cinco guardas que os escoltavam, Sasuke, percebendo o descontrole da rosada, ergueu a mão e a tocou o punho fechado dela, quase imperceptivelmente, apenas para tirá-la daquele transe e fazê-la voltar a se concentrar na missão. Sakura estava tão concentrada nas suas lembranças ruins que se assustou ao sentir as pontas quentes dos dedos de Sasuke roçarem sua pele. Mas, como a shinobi que era conseguiu disfarçar sua reação a tempo, ajeitando a franja cumprida da peruca atrás da orelha, respirando fundo e olhando se esguelha para Sasuke, encontrando o olhar dele, que também a olhava pelo canto dos olhos, se certificando que ela ficaria calma.

- Estes dois querem lhe falar senhor, a moça é médica, veio oferecer seus serviços – o mesmo homem da floresta se apressou em dizer assim que pararam.

Os dois olharam para frente ao mesmo tempo, podendo finalmente ver o mais famoso senhor feudal daquela região.

Sakura nunca havia visto o Haitate e havia imaginado em sua cabeça as piores aparêcias, tal como era sua personalidade, mas nada que pudesse imaginar ia sequer se comparar aquilo. Nada existente em todo seu ódio a prepara para o que estava vendo naquele momento. A pele branca, tão branca como a do Sasuke, os cabelos em um tom inusual de azul claro eram presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e pequeno, deixando uma franja desalinhada se espalhar pelo rosto delicado e másculo até o queixo desprovido de qualquer barba, a postura séria, o corpo jovem e esguio. Deveria ter no máximo 25 anos. Todo ele era incrivelmente belo e isso não era certamente o que Sakura esperava. Mas ao encontrar os olhos dele a rosada se perturbou: eram de um azul quase que transparentes, nada parecido com os do Naruto, eram inquietantes e faltava algo neles. Algo parecido com humanidade. Eram tão frios quanto a própria morte.

Sakura também notou as ataduras que ele trazia no braço e na perna esquerdos e no abdômen.

- Qual seu nome menina? – a voz era perturbadora, mas não de um jeito aterrorizante. Ao menos para a maioria das pessoas. Sakura estava começando a ficar realmente nervosa por estar notando tanto assim os dotes físicos de um monstro.

- Azakawa Emi, senhor – Sakura mentiu, lembrando-se do que Sasuke tinha feito na flores

ta.

- Então você veio oferecer seus trabalhos Azakawa-san. Por quê? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Nós estávamos a caminho do país do fogo senhor, lá a maior médica do mundo shinobi, a Tsunade-sama, ia me ensinar maiores segredos da medicina, mas como eu estava indo adiantada em um mês, para me acostumar a nova vila, quando nós paramos neste vilarejo aqui perto e ficamos sabendo do ataque a comituva de um grande senhor feudal, pensei em ajudar porque aqui, ate onde eu ouvi falar não há bons médicos e eu poderia exercitar meus conhecimentos para chegar ao país do fogo mais bem preparada – Sakura falava tudo baixo e calmo, ate mesmo envergonhada, como teria feito uma garota filha de nobres, tímida e de boa educação, na presença de um superior ainda desconhecido – Mas, imagino que o senhor possa já ter um médico, e nós ficaremos felizes com isso também senhor.

"_Ótimo"_, pensou Sasuke. Ela estava mesmo sendo bem convincente fingindo-se de tímida e desinformada. Além do mais ela tomar a liberdade de falar pelos dois estava reforçando a ligação de "servo" que ele supostamente tinha com ela.

- Você teve sorte Emi-san, posso chamá-la de Emi?

A pergunta saiu gentil, mas algo na voz dele desagradou o nukenin. Parecia... Malicioso. E de malícia Sasuke conhecia bem.

- Oh, ha-hai senhor – e Sakura fez um espetáculo forjando a cor rosada nas bochechas.

- Então bem Emi-san, eu realmente tinha um médico, mas ele morreu no ataque.

- E-eu sinto muito senhor! – Sakura apressou-se em dizer, como se realmente sentisse muito.

- Não sinta, esta tudo bem – Haitate sorriu levemente – mas, como vê, eu tenho necessidade de cuidados médicos o mais rápido possível, então deveria ficar feliz, a vaga é sua se a quiser.

A kunoichi fez uma cara surpresa.

- Oh, claro que eu a quero! Quer dizer, é uma honra ter sua confiança, é uma grande chance, não se arrependerá, pois sou uma boa médica senhor. Domo arigatou gozaimasu.

- Não precisa agradecer – ele sorriu e mais uma vez Sasuke sentiu o estômago revirar – só tenho que pedir que se hospede aqui no castelo, seria um grande incomodo ter que mandar ir buscá-la na aldeia sempre que eu sentisse dor.

- Eu entendo senhor, tudo bem para nós – Sakura assentiu empolgada, estava sendo fácil ate ali e ela teria boas oportunidades estando dentro do castelo – porém tenho que pedir que o senhor também hospede o meu protetor, não gostaria de me ver longe dele.

- Não confia na nossa segurança menina? Garanto que tenho homens o bastante para manter este castelo em segurança.

- Não é isso senhor, eu não quis dizer isso – ela sorriu amavelmente, como que se desculpasse – é só que o Daisuke-san e toda a sua família esta prestando serviços a nossa família há muito tempo e eu gostaria de ter certeza que ele ficará bem, apesar de ele ser um ninja, eu me preocupo. Além disso, é o trabalho dele me acompanhar durante todo o tempo em que eu ficar fora de casa.

O jovem senhor feudal deu um sorriso amável.

- Claro, eu entendo. Não fique nervosa, deixarei seu servo ficar aqui e farei melhor, deixarei ele ficar no castelo e não com os demais guardas, para que você fique calma. Eu sei que deve estar assutada, um lugar estranho, com pessoas estranhas parece ameaçador no começo.

- O senhor adivinhou meu medo – ela sorriu parecendo tímida – domo arigatou gozaimasu.

Sakura estava começando a odiar ter que sorrir sempre, mas se ser totalmente ridícula fosse o único jeito de conseguir o emprego e se aproximar dele, ela poderia ate mesmo congelar seus lábios naquela posição.

- Posso lhe pedir mais uma coisa Emi-san?

- Claro senhor, peça. – como odiava toda aquela encenação ridícula!

- Não me chame de senhor, pareço tão velho. Não devo ser tão mais velho que você, então Haitate-san esta bom para mim – os olhos dele brilhando de malícia – poderia fazer isso por mim Emi-san?

- Cla-claro sen- Haitate-san – sorriu gentilmente meio surpresa.

Dessa vez Sakura estava mesmo surpresa, não esperava que as brechas para a proximidade fossem aparecer tão cedo. Mas estava bem, se o caminho para sua vingança fosse ter que ser pela aproximação física... Que fosse merda!

E naquele ponto o vingador sentiu os dedos tremerem e quase se fecharem contra a sua permissão, como desejava socar aquele prepotente! Quem ele achava que era para achar que com amabilidades encantaria a rosada? Como ele se atrevia a pensar na Sakura com todas aquelas intenções maldosas que estavam claramente expressas pelo olhar azul? Ela... Ela não pertenceria ao demônio de zero-caldas, se fosse para que ela pertencesse a algum ser com a alma manchada... porque não poderia ser ao demônio vingador-amaldiçoado?

- Devem estar cansados, meus guardas levaram vocês ate seus aposentos enquanto estiverem aqui, descansem nesta manhã, à tarde poderão comer e conversaremos sobre meu tratamento Emi-san.

Era a primeira vez que ele usava o plural, Sakura notou.

- Hai, novamente domo arigatou pela sua bondade Haitate-san – sorriu e sentiu a ironia que lhe veio a ponta da língua escorrer garganta abaixo de novo. O sorriso deixava um gosto amargo na sua boca, o gosto do ódio – Até mais tarde.

Ela e o nukenin fizeram uma leve mesura e saíram seguindo os guardas que começaram a andar a um gesto de mão do seu senhor.

Os olhos azuis afogados em uma malícia e maldade atordoantes observaram a silhueta da rosada se afastando. Ela seria de muito bom proveito: médica, lhe curaria mais rápido do que era esperado apenas com os poderes curativos do bijuu; e linda lhe serviria bem aos desejos. A aparência linda e tão inocentemente delicada lhe despertou o interesse, lhe dando água na boca. Afinal se livrar do único que a protegia não seria problema, e depois... Ah, depois poderia tê-la para si, para alimentar seu corpo e a fera que habitava dentro dele, sedenta de sangue e dor e morte. Já podia sentir como seria bom ter o corpo nu em sua cama, depois de acalmar sua luxúria, podendo então ver o terror nos olhos verdes e o sangue vermelho dela escorrer por seus lençóis brancos, deixando aquela pele corada que ela tinha branca como cera, acalmando a fúria que brotava de dentro de si. Mas isso só depois de estar completamente curado, não iria desperdiçar a oportunidade de ver-se totalmente bem o mais cedo possível. Sentiu algo borbulhar dentro do corpo, querendo sair, era melhor parar de pensar nisso por hora, toda a cena que se formava em sua mente estava acordando o seu amado bijuu e ainda não era o momento.

- Calma Menhiru – só mais alguns dias – o sorriso que se formou era perverso e os olhos azuis adquiriram um tom roxo nada atraente. Era... sádico.

_**Tsuzuku...**_

* * *

Notas da Autora: Oie mina-san! Antes de tudo domo arigatou gozaimasu pelas reviews a quem as mandou e também aos que só leram. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitúlo, como vêen o Haitate surpreendeu a Sakura... Sabe como é, acho isso de vilões serem sempre feios ou assustadores meio que ridículo. Vejam só o Pain-sama, o Hidan (sim, eu acho o Hidan-desbocado bonito, pena que tio kishimoto fez o shika "matar" ele. rs), e eu poderia usar como supremo exemplo, se eu não o considerasse um verdadeiro mártir e não um vilão, o querido Uchiha Itachi-kun.

Tenho que explicar, como eu já havia falado anteriormente que eu escolhi o nome "Haitate" aleatoriamente, nem sei da onde saiu, para o nome do portador do bijuu de zero-caldas, e em uma recente pesquisa recente eu acabei descobrindo que o nome real do verdadeiro portador desse jinchuuriki é "Amaru" e que tanto ele quanto o seu bijuu (sei, ta ficando repetitivo, rs) aparecem apenas no 5º filme do Naruto, que eu por infelicidade ainda não assisti.

Bem, a partir do próximo capítulo a missão começa trazendo todo um pacote de ódio, ciúmes, luxúria e inocência, só para variar.

Ah, "domo arigatou gozaimasu" é um muito obrigada bem formal, no Japão tudo é muito formal, nas minhas aulas de japonês tudo é ensinado assim, mas ainda acho esse costume deles meio estranho. =P

Bem, Ja ne!

Azami-san

**Reviews:**

Raven perola negra : Aah, eu sei queHeart shaped box é do Nirvana, e é muito massa com eles, mas eu meio que coloco nos capítulos trechos de livros que eu esteja lendo ou relendo ou músicas que eu esteja escutando naquela semana em que estou escrevendo, e eu estava ouvindo essa no som de Evanescence. Sem falar que, sem com certeza desmerecer o Kurt Cobain, eu gosto mais dela na voz da Amy Lee. Rs, valeu o toque tá? Quando eu errar algo pode me falar mesmo, eu não tenho beta, então eventualmente pode ter mesmo algo errado ou incoerente.

Valeu mesmo pelo comentário e pela curiosidade hehe, amoo quando consigo despertar a curiosidade dos meus leitores. Que booom que você gostou.

Kissu

brouillard: Nossa, pode continuar divagando, eu realmente gostei. É verdade, talvez os dois lados tenham o seu sentido no final das contas. Bom, me surpreendi ao ver que alguém deu alguma importância a minha análise, eu também estava divagando, mas ficou vinculado ao capitulo, ao tema da fanfic em geral, então achei interessante acrescentar, que bom que você gostou, fico feliz.

Deveras o desejo esta presente, mas eles estão muito afundados nas próprias magoas para deixar extravasar, para sequer notar.

Nossa, você têm uma percepção impressionante, eu nunca preciso esclarecer, você sempre entende tudo que esta escrito, mesmo quando esta subjetivo. Muitoo legal isso.

Bem, por fim não acho que o capitulo seja tão emocionante (ou ao menos não no sentido) quanto você esperava. Muito obrigada por continuar sempre comentando!

Kissu!

JessHitachiin: Nossa, você me chamou de original [olhos brilhando], que emocionante! Eu considero mesmo que isso seja um elogio, a originalidade também é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto e preso e um livro/fanfic/mangá ou qualquer outra coisa que tenha uma histó também acho muito triste (é, triste mesmo) quando descrevem a Sakura como uma "criança" que abre os braços sem fazer nenhum protesto ou pergunta na mesma hora que vê o Sasuke. Podemos ver até mesmo no mangá o quanto ela amadureceu, ela tem questionamentos agora, não é mais boba. E eu acho que é natural isso ter acontecido, todos crescem e amadurecem afinal.

Também gostei da parceria, essa missão só esta começando, pode ter certeza... RS

Muito obrigada por comentar e por estar acompanhando =p

Kissu

Já ne kokoros (corações)!

Azami-san


	6. Intenções Escondidas

**Vermelho e preto**

_Por Azami-san_

**Capitulo VI – Intenções Escondidas**

_**-X-**_

"_**Eu estou procurando por respostas  
Por que algo não está certo  
Eu sigo os sinais  
Estou perto do fogo**_

_**Eu temo de que logo você revele  
Sua mente perigosa**_

_**[...]**_

_**Está nos seus olhos, o que está na sua mente  
Eu vejo a verdade que você tem queimado por dentro  
Está nos seus olhos, o que está na sua mente  
Não há misericórdia acho apenas raiva**_

_**Eu acabei de conhecer, enquanto eu ainda tenho tempo  
Tenho que correr, ou me esconder de você?"**_

_**A Dangerous Mind**__** - Within Temptation**_

_**-X-**_

Supunha-se que, como uma boa kunoichi, ela deveria ter notado. Mas ela não notou. Não notou as intenções malignas com que o chefe dos mercenários a olhava durante o curto jantar da noite anterior. Mas o nunkenin notou. Afinal ele sempre notava tudo. O falcão que enxerga quilômetros à frente enquanto plana pelo céu.

E, inexplicavelmente, era sobre essa sua percepção que ele meditava enquanto tomava café da manhã na cozinha da mansão, acompanhado do próprio chefe dos mercenários. Ele não mentira no dia em que a alertou sobre os desejos infames que os mercenários provavelmente viriam a ter por ela. A kunoichi rosada de Konoha realmente havia se tornado uma bela mulher e, mesmo com aquela peruca escondendo seus fios rosados, essa beleza não se alterava chamando assim a atenção dos homens que a cercavam agora. E eles eram muitos. Ele já percebera que, aparentemente, só haviam quatro mulheres na casa, contando com a Sakura: a cozinheira, que já era uma senhora de idade e mais duas empregadas de meia idade. Isso não era nada bom, fazia da rosada a única garota jovem. Não que ele não estivesse esperando uma situação desse tipo, ao menos por parte de alguns dos mercenários. Mas ele também esperava que o Haitate, como todos os homens e principalmente como o homem rico e desprezível que era, tivesse várias queixas ao seu dispor. Não havia visto nenhuma na casa toda, mesmo tendo dado um jeito de procurar usando seu sharingan. Isso certamente era estranho. Ele nunca tivera muito tempo para a distração que as mulheres ofereciam, mas andando com homens boa parte do tempo, sempre os via correr para algum bordel assim que tinham a chance. Ele mesmo já fizera isso, era algo natural. O certo é que estava prevendo que não ia dar em boa coisa toda aquela atenção destinada a suposta médica-nin do país das ondas.

Sakura acordou um pouco incomodada pela luz forte que atravessava as cortinas finas e refletia pelo quarto inteiro. Se perguntava intimamente por que diabos foram lhe dar um quarto com uma cor tão detestável. Não que não fosse bonito com aquela cama tão grande e macia coberta por lençóis brancos e aquele sofá branco perto das grandes janelas que se abriam para a varanda do primeiro andar e com os móveis todos brancos com detalhes em fumê e o banheiro em ladrilhos brancos... Mas porque _tanto_ branco Kami-sama? Era... Perturbador. Sentia-se como em uma cela de manicômio ou algo parecido. Ela queria algo mais _vivo_, se não fosse pedir muito.

Tomou seu banho quente sem pressa, deixando que a água promovesse um milagre relaxando seus músculos um a um, lentamente. Era um dos únicos momentos em que ela conseguia se sentir melhor e relaxar verdadeiramente nos últimos meses, embaixo da água quente.

Saiu do banheiro e secou os cabelos, pondo a peruca com o cuidado de deixar as cortinas ainda fechadas, não correria o risco de alguém a ver. Não tinha trazido muito o que vestir, mas achou que o vestido rosa simples de alças cairia bem para o dia quente que faria. Não era provocativo, mas também não era casto demais, sendo assim poderia chamar a atenção do Haitate. Se esse era o caminho mais rápido e talvez o único para chegar próxima o suficiente dele, ela estava disposta a correr o risco. Todo o ódio que mantivera escondido dentro de si quase explodiu quando o viu, cínico e arrogante, tentando a impressionar com suas atenções no jantar da noite anterior. Sorriu repentinamente. Aquele jogo de sedução não seria tão difícil afinal. Colocou o jaleco de médica e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto descia as escadas e percorria os corredores em direção a cozinha ela bocejava, lembrando-se que mais uma vez tivera uma noite cheia de pesadelos. Depois de tantos anos acordando assustada no meio da noite depois de sonhar com a partida do Sasuke ou com ele sumindo em meio às chamas nas ruínas daquele esconderijo e, agora, com todas as noites assombradas pela sua casa em chamas e pelos fantasmas dos seus pais ela já deveria estar acostumada a nunca ter uma noite de sono tranqüila. Mas ela não conseguia. Kami-sama, ela odiava mesmo sonhar! Será que não podia afundar em esquecimento quando fechasse os olhos, assim como todas as outras pessoas? Era como se não houvesse descanso para o seu sofrimento.

Chegou à cozinha para descobrir o nukenin já tomando seu desjejum sentado na grande mesa, enquanto conversava sem entusiasmo com o chefe de todos os mercenários, que conhecera no pequeno almoço da tarde anterior e descobrira se chamar Moketo Tatsuo, que estava em pé encostado no armário. Este a recebeu com um sorriso gigantesco.

- Oh! Ohayo Azakawa-san! – ele a cumprimentou com uma grande reverencia – Dormiu bem?

Sakura se esforçou para sorrir gentilmente, o que descobriu não ser tão difícil já que o garoto era bastante gentil e comunicativo. Ele não devia ter mais que vinte e cinco anos e tinha os cabelos castanhos e espetados, era alto e devidamente forte e tinha os olhos em um tom adorável de laranja. Ela ainda não entendia o que um jovem bonito e gentil como ele estava fazendo ali, trabalhando para um miserável como o Haitate. Ele certamente não devia ter consciência do que o patrão era, e se tinha algo o prendia ali.

- Ah, sim obrigada Moketo-san.

- Ah, não sou tão mais velho que você e nós vamos nos ver muito durante o tempo em que você trabalhar aqui – ele deu um grande sorriso – não precisa ser tão formal comigo Azakawa-san, me chame de Tatsuo certo?

- Ah, claro Tatsuo-san – ela lhe sorriu de novo – pode ser sim. Mas então me chame de Emi apenas.

- Ah, mais é claro! – ele deu um amplo sorriso, o maior que a kunoichi já vira, parecia um garoto que tinha ganhado um doce de tão brilhantes que ficaram os olhos alaranjados – Muito obrigada pela confiança.

- Não é nada Tatsuo-san, como você disse, nós trabalharemos praticamente juntos durante um tempo, é normal que eu confie em você e você em mim certo?

O Uchiha acompanhava todo o diálogo enquanto comia calmamente, sem tirar os olhos do prato. Como, mesmo depois de ver toda a mudança decorrida na rosada, ela ainda sim podia ser tão... _Igual?_ Ela ainda confiava no primeiro sorriso brilhante de um estranho imediatamente, isso não era nada bom.

Tatsuo fez uma leve reverencia e se virou para a porta.

- Claro, você esta certa sim – ele passou a caminhar em direção a porta ate parar na saída e lhe dirigir um sorriso – Se não se importa eu tenho que dar umas ordens aos meus homens, nos vemos no almoço Emi-san?

- Certamente.

- Ótimo, nos vemos lá então Emi-san – ele sorriu novamente e saiu.

Ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para o Uchiha.

- Ohayo Daisuke-san – ela disse alto o suficiente para que a cozinheira que se encontrava preparando o almoço ouvisse – Dormiu bem?

Ele lhe dirigiu o olhar e ela percebeu que ele estava aborrecido pela linha entre suas sobrancelhas, mas quando ele falou a voz não denotava nenhum tom diferente, só inexpressividade, como sempre.

- Ohayo Emi-sama – ele respondeu cordialmente – Dormi sim, obrigada.

Nesse momento uma serviçal, que devia ter mais ou menos a idade da sua mãe, entrou e foi em direção a Sakura, parando a sua frente e fazendo uma reverencia profunda, parecia assustada.

- Desculpe interromper seu café Emi-sama – ela falou nervosamente, sem a olhar nos olhos – O Senhor Haitate deseja vê-la, se for possível, agora no seu quarto.

A menção da palavra "quarto" assustou um pouco a jovem, mas bem, ele estava doente. Ela já atendera doentes em suas casas, em seus quartos dezenas de vezes.

- Cla-claro senhora...

- Me chamo Saya senhorita – ela respondeu de pronto.

- Oh, obrigada – Sakura disse se levantando da mesa – A senhora não precisa se desculpar, depois como alguma coisa. Vamos?

- Sim senhorita.

Antes de sair da cozinha Sakura lançou um olhar ao nukenin e, para sua surpresa, encontrou os olhos dele e viu neles a mensagem oculta de cuidado.

Seguiu a empregada pelos corredores e pararam no segundo andar, em frente a uma porta cor dourada tão grande que se dividia em duas. Aquele maldito parecia gostar de luxo.

A empregada bateu na porta de leve e Sakura percebeu o punho dela tremendo de leve. Essa sim deveria saber o que ele era, ela pensou. Ouviu-se em seguida um "entre" abafado pela espessura da madeira e a empregada empurrou a porta que se abriu sem barulho revelando um imenso quarto todo... Branco. Nossa, ele parecia gostar mesmo dessa cor.

Ele estava deitado no meio da cama grande e, pelo semblante, Sakura sabia que estava sentindo alguma dor.

- Ohayo Haitate-san – ela disse com um sorriso gentil enquanto se aproximava e se sentava na beira da cama – Onde esta doendo?

- Ohayo Emi-san – ele disse com um sorriso forçado – Já descobriu que estou sentindo dor? É mesmo uma boa médica-nin.

Ela fingiu um rubor.

- A-ah, obrigada Haitate-san, mas sua face o está denunciando, com todo o respeito.

- É verdade, não é?

Ele fez uma careta engraçada e Sakura pensou como uma pessoa podia dissimular tão bem. Ele tinha um jeito meigo tão convincente! Se ela não soubesse exatamente que tipo de pessoa ele era poderia ate se deixar iludir. Mas ela sabia _muito bem._

- Haitate-san, eu preciso saber que medicamentos esta tomando antes de começar qualquer tratamento.

- Sim, estão todos nessa cômoda do seu lado. – ele apontou – Não estão melhorando muito a minha situação.

Sakura examinou rapidamente os rótulos e o conteúdo e logo se voltou ao seu paciente que mais queria era envenenar e não curar.

- São bons remédios, lógico que tem outro bem melhores, mas em uma aldeia pequena como essa é impossível achar. – ela avisou – Deve mandar alguém buscar na capital, farei uma lista.

- Sim – ele disse apontando para um canto do quarto – passe a lista a Fuyuki, ela encarregará de mandar algum de meus homens buscar.

Só nesse momento Sakura percebeu que uma mulher estava no canto do quarto, tão imóvel quanto uma pedra, só os olhos pareciam se mexer e eles eram pequenos e tinham algo de assustador. Isso era ao mesmo tempo aliviador e frustrante. Não ficaria sozinha com eles nas sessões de tratamento? Como iria atacar na hora certa então?

- Ótimo. Enquanto isso podemos prosseguir o tratamento com estes remédios mesmo – ela disse pegando uma pasta curativa da cômoda – alias, desculpe a pergunta, quem o recomendou estes medicamentos?

- Meu médico morreu no ataque, mas ele tinha uma enfermeira e para minha alegria ela sobreviveu – ele sorriu – você a conhece, é a Fuyuki. Ele ficará responsável por me medicar nos horários corretos, como tem feito ate agora, se não houver nenhuma objeção da sua parte, afinal, você é a médica.

Sakura teve vontade de inventar mil objeções. Mas sabia que levantaria suspeitas. Droga! Aquilo atrapalhava seus planos de novo, estava pensando em medicá-lo com remédios não muito eficientes para que ele demorasse na recuperação e ela tivesse mais chances de pegá-lo antes que ele estivesse em força total de novo. Agora com uma enfermeira supervisionando seu trabalho isso era impossível! O que mais podia dar errado?

- Nenhuma objeção, será muito bom ter alguém para me ajudar – ela disse cinicamente – agora você precisa me dizer onde esta doendo mais.

Ele apontou para o abdômen e Sakura fez um exame rápido com chakra, constatando que vários órgãos internos estavam lesionados, principalmente o fígado.

- Vamos ter que fazer várias sessões de tratamento com chakra – ela disse passando o preparo que tinha pegado na cômoda nas mãos e as posicionando sobre o abdômen que se encontrava descoberto – relaxe, não vai doer só provocar uma leve dormência no final da sessão.

Ela sentiu uma náusea lhe atingir o estomago quando suas mãos tocaram a pele dele. Era fria e dura. Ele era visualmente bonito, sem dívida, mas a ela só dava náuseas ao lembrar que estava tocando o assassino da sua família. Forçou as mãos a não tremerem de fúria e ao semblante ficar calmo e inexpressivo. Agora que chegara tão próxima a sua vingança não estragaria tudo.

- Eu preciso me desculpar por não ter aparecido ontem em nenhum momento para conversarmos sobre meu tratamento e nos conhecermos melhor – ele disse amavelmente a encarando e novamente o brilho nos olhos dele a fez sentir um frio na espinha– eu dormi o dia todo, estava cansado.

- Oh, não precisa se desculpar, mas deveria ter me chamado, estou trabalhando para isso.

- Não poderia fazer muita coisa cansada como estava – ele bocejou – Estou sentindo sono, é comum?

Sakura quase pulou de alegria ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, não agüentava mais ouvi-lo ser gentil e educado, estava totalmente enojada.

- É, tratamento com chakra tem mesmo essa reação – ela procurou a enfermeira com o olhar – Não se prenda, pode dormir, daqui a pouco o tratamento acaba e nós faremos outra sessão só a noite, para que seu corpo descanse.

- Sim, eu vou descansar então – e ele fechou os olhos pegando sono.

Vinte minutos depois a sessão acabou e Sakura se despediu cordialmente da enfermeira seguindo para o seu quarto, precisava mesmo descansar. Segurou firme o jaleco sobre o seu corpo e se censurou por ser tão covarde e fraca, nem tivera coragem de desatá-lo pra tentar o Haitate. A verdade e que tinha medo e mais que tudo nojo dele, a simples ideia de tê-lo a desejando faziam seu estômago revirar de ânsia.

-X-

_**Tzusuku…**_

_-X-_

Obrigada a todos os que têm acompanhado "Vermeho e Preto", é um grande prazer saber que a história esta sendo 'curtida por pessoas tão bacanas.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

Kissu


	7. Anjos Caídos Também Têm Sentimentos

_**Vermelho e Preto**_

_**Por Azami-san**_

_Capitulo Dedicado Para Minha Maninha Elaine _

_Hina-chan,_

_ Obrigada._

_ Por não me deixar ser a única louca no mundo. _

_Por aceitar ver comigo o quanto o "lado Strange Angels da força" pode ser bem mais interessante... _

_Por ter estado comigo quando eu mais precisava._

_Existem muitas formas de "salvar" uma pessoa e existem muitas coisas diferentes das quais se precisa ser salvo._

_Você me salvou do silêncio._

_Te amo *_*_

_**Capitulo VII - Anjos Caídos Também Têm Sentimentos**_

_**-X-**_

_**Não há tempo pra dizer adeus ele disse**_

_**Enquanto ele desaparecia**_

_**Não ponha sua vida nas mãos de alguém**_

_**Elas são presas pra te roubarem**_

_**Não esconda seus erros**_

_**Porque eles irão te encontrar, te queimar**_

_**[...]**_

_**Essa é a minha ultima vez ela disse**_

_**Enquanto ela desaparecia**_

_**É difícil imaginar**_

_**Mas um dia você vai terminar como eu**_

_**[...]**_

_**Seu ficar isso não vai durar**_

_**Até que eu esteja queimando por dentro**_

_**Se eu for, só posso esperar**_

_**Que eu possa chegar ao outro lado**_

_**Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace**_

_**-X-**_

Preto ou branco, certo ou errado, viver ou morrer... Ela se perguntava por que as pessoas sempre acabam tendo que escolher entre dois extremos. Certo, ela sempre odiou viver em tons de cinza, mas as vezes parecia tão mais fácil... Ainda mais quando os extremos eram opções tão desagradáveis.

Ela suspirou e mudou o peso nos pés. Porque coisas assim aconteciam afinal? A perda, a dor, o remorso, o medo... o desejo de vingança. Ela se perguntava porque emoções como essas podiam dominar centenas de pessoas todos os dias quando haviam coisas tão melhores para se sentir.

Segurança.

Amor.

Excitação.

A vida bem que poderia ser mais simples. Mas não era. Se fosse, ela não estaria ali: fingindo ser uma pessoa que _não_ era, cuidando de um monstro que _não_ se importaria nem um poço se morresse da forma mais dolorosa possível, tentando lutar contra emoções que _não_ deveria ter, olhando para um cara que _não_ era seu. Que não era de ninguém, nem dele mesmo. Ele pertencia apenas aos fantasmas de um clã ambicioso destruído há anos.

Ela não achava mais aquilo tão absurdo assim, depois dela própria ter seguido pelo mesmo caminho, mas ainda sim lamentava. Lamentava por as opções serem tão escassas, lamentava o passado e o futuro. E lamentava por ela e também por ele. Conhecia o fardo que ele carregava.

Se escondeu melhor atrás das cortinas, não acreditava que estava fazendo isso, parecia que havia voltado aos seus doze anos. Era vergonhoso, mas não podia evitar.

Os dias passavam muito lentamente, parecia que haviam posto o mundo dentro de uma ampulheta e os dias corriam sem pressa, assim como os grãos de areia. Era fim de tarde, os raios de sol já começavam a ter um brilho laranja morno e se encontrava (para o seu terrível desapontamento) mais uma vez a praticar seu mais recente hábito: escondida pelas cortinas brancas do seu quarto ela espiava o treino diário dos mercenários.

Ela se empenhava arduamente em tentar acompanhar os movimentos rápidos de um nukenin que lutava arduamente contra ouro ninja qualquer. Bem, talvez "lutava arduamente" não fosse o termo correto. Era mais próprio dizer que ele "encenava arduamente" que a luta era difícil. Sakura sabia bem que ele não queria que ninguém reconhecesse um deles, ou mesmo imaginasse seus potenciais. Por isso mesmo ele estava deixando de usar qualquer golpe que pudesse levar alguém a se lembrar dele, e ate mesmo sua velocidade ele havia diminuído, se deixando acertar diversas vezes pelos ataques propositalmente. E a instruiu a fazer o mesmo. Não que isso fosse necessário em relação a combate porque ela nem mesmo fora chamada, claro. Afinal estava ali como uma simples nin-médica e não como kunoichi.

Viu de repente que o Uchiha ia levar um ataque poderoso de seibons e afastou um pouco mais a cortina, seu primeiro impulso em gritar para avisar, como nos velhos tempos, mas logo percebeu que era idiotice sua se preocupar por que era evidentemente de Uchiha Sasuke que estava falando, claro que ele já havia percebido, claro que ele só se deixou apanhar "de surpresa" pelo ataque inimigo para manter as aparências, era óbvio que ele desviaria com facilidade e só sairia com um corte superficial na bochecha esquerda.

"_Nossa, esses caras treinam a valer, se fosse qualquer outro se não o Sasuke, poderia ter morrido"_ – ela analisou e resolveu falar com o Uchiha na primeira oportunidade. Talvez quisessem de fato eliminá-lo.

Voltou a se esconder melhor atrás da cortina e viu quando o Sasuke lançou um olhar furtivo na direção da sua janela e temeu que ele a tivesse visto. Porém também poderia ser uma coincidência, então relaxou um pouco.

Seu rosto ficou quente à medida em que rubor lhe cobria a face sem permissão quando o Uchiha se abaixou para desviar de um golpe e ela teve uma visão privilegiada da bunda bonita que o desertor tinha. Suspirou. Já não era bastante inquietante ele decidir simplesmente treinar sem camisa? Não sabia bem se deveria interpretar aquilo como uma ironia do destino ou um presente do mesmo.

Mais uma vez, como todos os dias desde que ele havia se juntado ao grupo de mercenários para o treino de fim de tarde, ela se questionou sobre o motivo de estar ali, como uma fangil ou uma jovem garota apaixonada, _o que ela não era mais, não mesmo,_ observando o garoto de olhos negros desferir e desviar de ataques com destreza. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ficar se torturando em vão, então por quê? Porque ainda não conseguia fazer seus pés se desgrudarem do chão perto da janela e se afastarem, por que ainda não conseguia desvirar os olhos do corpo suado, dos músculos rígidos que se contraíam a cada golpe?

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Aquilo era um erro, ela não deveria mais se sentir tão atraída assim pelo Uchiha. Não depois de tudo. Mas ela tinha que ser sincera consigo mesma: ela queria parecer completamente indiferente a ele, queria sentir só ódio dele... Mas não era bem assim. Ele ainda mexia com ela, ou ao menos com o corpo dela. Ele era gostoso. Sempre foi um dos homens mais lindos que já vira na vida. Que garota normal não se sentiria atraída por ele? Ela não era desprovida de hormônios nem nada disso.

.

.

.

.

Era tarde da noite quando Sakura saiu sorrateiramente do seu quarto e parou em frente à porta azul, indecisa. Ela respirou fundo e se convenceu que não era nada de mais. _"Se estiver trancada eu vou embora",_ ela pensou, então girou a maçaneta com cuidado, testando para ver se abria. Abriu. O quarto estava na penumbra e a única claridade nele vinha da luz da lua, que entrava pela porta aberta da varanda juntamente com uma corrente de ar frio.

Bastou uma olhada em direção a cama para que a garota notasse que ela estava vazia. Perguntou-se mentalmente onde ele estaria uma hora daquelas, teria tivesse saído com alguns mercenários que foram até o bar na aldeia mais cedo, para se _distrair_? Aquele local era cheio de _mulheres fáceis_, como ela mesma fingiu ser no inicio de tudo aquilo... Um sentimento grudento e sufocante escorregou lentamente para dentro dela. Ela fechou os olhos e se escorou na porta que ela mesma acabara de fechar. Ela tinha que sair dali, estar perto dele nunca trouxe nada de bom para ela. Fora até ali por um impulso, não devia estar se perguntando o que ele fazia com seu tempo, não era da conta dela. Não era do interesse dela. Ela se virou e virou a maçaneta novamente, mas foi impedida de abrir a porta por uma mão quente no seu ombro, que imediatamente a jogou contra a parede ao lado da porta bruscamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – a voz rouca estalou bem perto do ouvido dela e o peito nu e o cabelo molhado dele que pingava água na face dela insinuava que ele havia acabado de sair do banho. O corpo dele se aproximou mais, prendendo-a contra a parede fria – te fiz uma pergunta.

- Eu vim... Para ver seu ferimento. – estava sendo difícil para ela se concentrar com o corpo dele tão perto do dela, queimando. Ela percebeu algo em que não prestou muita atenção da primeira vez que ficou tão perto dele na aldeia: apesar da personalidade fria, o corpo do nukenin era quente. _Muito_ quente.

- Hun? – ele interrogou. Como ela poderia saber do seu ferimento? Será que ela estava mesmo observando ele naquela tarde? Ele viu o balançar das cortinas no quarto dela...

- Eu vi que sua camisa estava manchada de sangue quando você foi na cozinha, no jantar – ela mentiu – você não deveria se deixar machucar tanto.

- Foi superficial. – ele disse sem se afastar – o golpe só me acertou de raspão. Eu te disse que quero que achem que estamos vulneráveis. O ferimento vale a vantagem.

- Sei o que você disse – ela subiu as mãos que estavam penduradas dos lados do corpo e escorregou-as pelas costas do nukenin, que ficou imediatamente rígido. Ela percebeu a reação dele, mas não parou o toque, se perguntando qual seria o motivo de ele ter se posto alerta: medo? Dificilmente. Ele nunca tinha medo, muito menos dela. Desconforto? Bem provável. Ele nunca gostou que o tocassem, de qualquer forma. Quando as mãos dela chegaram ao tórax dele, ela o empurrou levemente – E é por isso que precisamos nos manter na melhor forma possível. Vamos, vou te curar.

Ele sentiu, atordoado, a garota o empurrar para a cama. A mão dela era macia em sua pele descoberta e ele fechou os olhos enquanto deitava na cama, tentando obter o maior controle possível sobre si mesmo. Seus pensamentos e suas ações. Ela o deixava no limite do descontrole, sempre foi assim, desde o Time 7. Ela o irritava ao estremo, o enraivecia ao estremo, o desnorteava ao estremo, o excitava ao estremo... Ele, o tão sem sentimentos Uchiha, _sentia __**com**_ ela. _Para_ ela, _por_ ela.

A garota se sentou ao lado dele na cama e, escondendo ao máximo o tremor em suas mãos, ela tocou o abdômen enfaixado do jovem homem.

- Vejo que já tomou suas providencias – ela disse, tentando fazer algum barulho ao constatar que seu coração batia tão alto que ele poderia estar ouvindo – mas as bandagens já estão manchadas de sangue, o que mostra que o ferimento não é assim tão simples Uchiha, você está perdendo sangue.

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios, mas não de dor devido a ela estar tirando as ataduras coladas ao ferimento pelo sangue seco, mas sim pelo fato de ela continuar insistindo em chamá-lo apenas pelo sobrenome. Que saco era isso! Parecia tão... impessoal, distante. E ela, antes, sempre tinha feito questão de chamá-lo intimamente... _"Merda Sasuke, que porra você está pensando agora? Pare com isso. Não importa. Nunca importou ou irá importar." _ele se repreendeu.

Os minutos se passaram enquanto a médica-nin examinava o ferimento e então ele passou a sentir um calor e uma dormência se infiltrar na sua pele, os dedos dela voando como borboletas ao redor da pele ferida, trazendo uma sensação nebulosa, que envolvia seu cérebro aos poucos. Ele se perguntava se a sensação vinha do jutso médico ou deelao estar_ tocando_.

Enquanto tratava dos ferimentos do shinobi, ela não pode evitar deslizar os olhos pela aparência do mesmo. Ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados, os lábios eram vermelhos e estavam comprimidos, os cabelos molhados e desordenados se espalhavam por toda face dele emoldurando os contornos e grudando ao redor do pescoço, a pele dele era mais pálida que a dela e o corpo dele tinha se desenvolvido muito bem, com músculos bem trabalhados e longos, o tornando um jovem de beleza chamativa, avassaladora.

Ela tocou a pele já curada e não conteve o impulso de deslizar os dedos até peito dele, sentindo como o coração dele batia furioso dentro do peito, em um contraste desconcertante com a respiração lenta e profunda. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não gostava que o tocassem: porque ele podia manter uma máscara ilusionista por fora, mas não por dentro. Ele sempre se pareceu com alguém que esconde algo e ela sempre quis descobrir os segredos dele, daqueles olhos negros que podiam ocultar um mundo de mentiras e ilusões e dramas. Será que por dentro ele ainda era aquele mesmo garoto perdido e sozinho que ela conheceu quando eram jovens? Talvez fosse. Enterrado sob camadas e mais camadas de dor, traições e fingimentos.

Talvez ele estivesse se sentindo tão frio, tão _morto_ e frustrado quanto ela. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não sentia nada que não fosse saudades e ódio... Será que seria assim tão absurdo ela buscar um pouco de calor? E ele era tão quente... Ela queria se sentir viva, mesmo que fosse com ele, o cara que sempre a menosprezou e repeliu... O cara que ainda sim foi o primeiro amor dela, que ainda tinha o poder de virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo, o cara que ela, por mais que quisesse e tivesse motivos, nunca conseguiu odiar de verdade.

Sakura admirou o rosto dele. Ele era tão bonito... O rosto dela desceu em direção ao dele. Talvez ela se arrependesse depois, mas não havia espaço para incertezas no desejo que a queimava naquele momento. Ela o queria e não se importava com o depois. O que seria mais uma rejeição dentre as tantas que já sofrera por parte dele? E depois, não era como se aquilo tivesse importância, como se ela ainda estivesse envolvida. Ela só queria sentir, nem que fosse apenas uma vez, como era estar com ele, beijar ele...

- Sakura, o que você está fazendo? – a voz rouca e baixa veio de encontro aos lábios entreabertos da Sakura, mas nenhum movimento de rejeição foi feito.

- Não é obvio? – ela sussurrou antes de descer a boca sobre a dele com avidez, a sua língua contornando os lábios macios dele.

Mãos quentes foram de encontro a fina cintura da rosada e o controle do beijo logo foi tomado por outra boca tão ou mais faminta que a dela. As línguas se tocaram quentes e macias e a saliva se misturou em um jogo de mordidas e chupões gostoso. As mãos da médica-nin foram parar nos cabelos escuros e espessos do Sasuke e ela subiu no corpo dele, uma perna de cada lado do quadril, sentindo a excitação longa e rígida sob ela. Calor tomou conta do corpo todo dela e ela se sentiu como se estivesse derretendo, mas era maravilhoso. As mãos do Uchiha desceram ao quadril dela, apertando, subindo descendo da cintura até as coxas, esfregando rudemente a pele que se revelava pela blusa amassada e levantada. Ela gemeu quando ele brincou com a língua na boca dela ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a pélvis contra a intimidade dela.

Ela se afastou apenas tempo o suficiente para puxar a própria blusa sobre a cabeça e voltou a deitar no peito dele, beijando o pescoço dele enquanto sentia ele chupar a pele de seu ombro e abrir o seu sutiã. Ela rebolou contra ele e ele sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido, a cabeça nublar, tudo que conseguia ouvir eram os gemidos baixos dela, tudo o que conseguia sentir era a pele suada dela contra a sua, os seios macios contra seu tórax o estavam deixando maluco. Nunca outra mulher o deixara tão descontrolado. A luz da lua brilhava sobre eles e ele pegou de relance a boca rosada dela entreaberta, os cabelos longos espalhados sobre eles dois... Há quanto tempo a queria assim? Ela protagonizava seus sonhos mais torpes desde a puberdade.

- Sakura – ele sibilou quando deslizou uma mão até o seio esquerdo dela, acariciando suavemente – faz tanto tempo... – ele arfou, segurando- a pela cintura – que eu te quero assim...– ele rodou-a na cama, deitando entre as pernas dela e a beijando fortemente, esmagando os lábios dela, fazendo-a gemer e tremer mais quando os movimentos dele ficaram mais fortes.

Por que, ela pensava, por que _só ele _podia fazê-la tão desnorteada e louca... Completa? Por que ele a correspondia agora, a beijava agora, mas nunca antes mostrou se importar? Se ele sentiu antes ao menos desejo por ela, por que sempre a desprezou? Um beijo... Uma simples demonstração de que ela era algo para ele, mesmo que fisicamente, poderia ter feito tudo diferente para ela. Por que ele nunca a deixara chegar minimamente perto antes e agora a estava deixando partilhar da cama dele? Ele não podia ter feito isso antes, ele não poderia ter percebido que ela se sentiria menos _feia_ e _dispensável _e _inútil _e _fracassada_ e _culpada_ se o cara que ela amava a tratasse como amiga, como uma mulher, ao menos como uma pessoa? Talvez ela tivesse eventualmente aceitado que ela não podia fazer nada por ele se ele demonstrasse que tinha algo de humano nele ainda, se ele demonstrasse que era uma opção dele ir embora, que não fora manipulado... Ela poderia ter estado em casa quando sua família precisou dela. Ela o sentiu beijar o seu pescoço, as mãos dele passearem por suas costas, a apertando mais de encontro a ele... Era difícil pensar direito... E, sendo sincera com ela mesma e os fatos, _todos_ os fatos... Fazia sentido? Fazia sentido ter raiva dele? _Culpar _ele? Culpá-lo pelo que ele era e pelo que se tornou? Culpá-lo pela maneira como ele agia?

Por trás das pálpebras fechadas ela os reviu jovens, todas as vezes que ele a mandou a embora, a rejeitou, a chamou de irritante, de fraca. Reviu ele indo embora naquela noite, sem se importar com a dor de mais ninguém. Ela viu as chamas que engoliam sua casa, sua vida.

- Não... – ela o empurrou, desfazendo o beijo, olhando-o com algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes no olhar dela. Ele achou ter visto uma tristeza que ele conhecia bem naqueles olhos verdes. – Não. Pare. Me deixe só agora. Por favor.

Ela ainda se mantinha agarrada aos seus cabelos, a respiração ofegante, os lábios inchados a pele escorregadia. Ela era linda. Calor o consumiu, tragando sua sanidade para tons de rosa. O coração dele bateu forte por algo que não tinha nada haver com desejo. Ela parecia, naquele momento, tão perdida quanto ele foi um dia. Ele gostaria de saber o que acontecera com ela, gostaria que ela confiasse nele, que ela conversasse com ele, que ela ainda fosse dele...

"_O que eu estou fazendo?"_ Ele não podia se apaixonar. Ele não podia se importar. Ele não queria. Nunca mais.

- É o meu quarto – ele sussurrou roucamente.

Aquilo havia sido um erro desde o inicio, era melhor mesmo que parassem. Ele desenrolou os braços do corpo macio dela e se deixou escorregar lentamente para o lado os dedos dela deixando o cabelo dele. Não importava o quanto ele a queria. Não importava que ele sentisse a garganta fechando, como se fosse difícil respirar agora.

Sakura virou-se para olhá-lo, ele estava suado e olhava diretamente para os olhos dela. Algo nos olhos dele naquele momento a disseram que sim, ele ainda era o mesmo menino que ela conheceu aos 12, apenas carregando mais culpas e dores. E não, não fazia sentido culpá-lo por nada, ele também havia sido só mais um peão descartável no eterno jogo entre o bem e o mal, ele havia apenas jogado com as fixas que a vida lhe deu. Ela o entendia agora, entendia o porquê das ações dele, entendia o quanto era difícil ignorar o chamado da justiça que aqueles que se ama esperam. Ela queria poder voltar no tempo, queria ter compreendido-o melhor quando eram apenas crianças... Queria que tudo fosse diferente para eles...

"_O que eu estou fazendo?"_ Ela não podia se apaixonar de novo. Ela não podia se importar de novo. Ela não queria. Nunca mais.

Sasuke achou ter visto uma lágrima brilhar nos grandes olhos dela, mas não teve tempo para confirmar isso porque um segundo depois ela saiu da cama, pegou sua blusa vestindo-a apressadamente e sumiu pela porta.

Se não fosse pelo cheiro dela impregnado na sua pele e nos seus lençóis, ele poderia achar que sonhara de novo.

Ele fechou os olhos suspirando. Ele ainda se perguntava diariamente se ter Sakura como parte da sua vida antes e agora era algo como uma benção ou como uma maldição. Independente da resposta a esta questão, era certo que ter ela por perto nunca era _simples._

_**-.x.-**_

_Yo minna-san!_

_Depois de séculos, cá estou eu com "Vermelho e Preto"! Não é ótimo? Eu sei, eu sei, estou muito atrasada para gracinhas, mas não posso evitar: eu finalmente consegui pensar na continuação para essa minha querida fanfiction. Eu já tenho a muito o final definido na minha cabeça, mas o meio caminho até chegar lá era um problema. Bem! Não é mais. E eu estou feliz mesmo com isso, pois gosto muito de escrever "VP". Espero que também gostem de lê-la. *-*_

_Perguntas? Sugestões? Críticas __**construtivas**__?Me mandem por PM! Responderei o mais rápido que eu puder._

_Ah, eu aprecio reviews. Hehe _

_Agradecimentos à todos que me deixaram reviews, vou respondê-las por PM, desde as mais antigas às mais recentes!__  
__Amo vocês, vocês me incentivam a continuar gente!_

_Então... Bem, acho que é só. Por enquanto. RS._

_Azami-san_


End file.
